Pequenas Surpresas da Vida
by Breese
Summary: Eles estão no ultimo ano escolar, e nunca imaginaram que viveriam tantas coisas em tal idade. SHORT-FIC
1. You and Me

Bom, isso é apenas uma short-fic. Tem apenas três capitulos e eu tenho que admitir que é uma história bastante chiclê, mas eu pretendo mostrar apenas alguns pontos que acho legal...

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Pequenas Surpresas da Vida.**

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas__  
__Com nada para fazer__  
__Nada para perder__  
__E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas__  
__E eu não sei por quê__  
__Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

**You and me – Lifehouse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A aula de biologia tinha o incrível poder de se tornar a coisa mais irritante do mundo. O professor falava, e falava, e tudo o que todos conseguiam fazer para mostrar alguma reação era concordar com a cabeça ou murmurar um sim quando precisavam falar algo. Era evidente que apenas aqueles que precisavam daquela aula para entrar na universidade da área da saúde realmente prestavam alguma atenção ao que o Sr. Banner dizia.

O sino finalmente tocou, anunciando que o dia só tinha mais duas aulas para que o fim de semana realmente começasse, e seria uma tremenda mentira dizer que eram poucos aqueles que ansiavam para o inicio do feriadão de duas semanas para as festas de fim de ano, uma vez que até aqueles ditos nerds estavam fazendo planos para o grande dia que seria sábado, o grande baile de inverno.

A sala de aula não demorou a ficar vazia, e aos poucos os sorrisos e murmúrios de garotas e garotos iam desaparecendo, isolando a sala de aula quase completamente de qualquer barulho.

Puxando o ar do pulmão, com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, e parecendo sentir exatamente o contrário do que quase todos os alunos de Forks High School sentiam, Bella juntou seus livros sobre a mesa e os jogou na mochila vermelho desbotado. Seus pés tocaram o chão e então ela pulou do banco um tanto alto para ela, tendo que se segurar quase imediatamente na borda da mesa para evitar uma queda.

Sua vista embaçada de repente havia escurecido, ela realmente perdeu a força em sua mão, acreditando que a tentativa de se manter em pé não fosse ser o suficiente dessa vez. Sua falta de coordenação estava começando a ganhar mais força.

Por sorte as mãos grandes e firmes de seu parceiro de laboratório foram ágeis suficientes para evitar qualquer lesão nova a aquele corpo tão pequeno. Bella sentiu os dedos longos se firmarem em sua barriga, e as palmas das mãos apertarem as laterais da cintura. Por mais que a felicidade de saber que não cairia fosse grande, era impossível não permitir que aquele frio na barriga não ofuscasse qualquer outro pensamento. O sorriso no rosto dela era brilhante.

- Hey amor, tudo bem? – A voz suave soou com uma dose de preocupação ao ver o sorriso de Bella se constatar com a palidez incomum de seu rosto fino. Os olhos fechados dela não mostravam um bom sinal. As mãos continuaram firmes onde estavam enquanto o dono delas levantava-se de seu próprio banco.

Bella sentiu o corpo de seu namorado ser pressionado contra a sua costa, e por mais fraca que estivesse sentindo-se no momento ela não hesitou em se deliciar com a maravilha que era aquilo. Simplesmente adorava quando Edward Cullen se mostrava tão protetor em relação a ela.

- Está tudo bem – Respondeu rapidamente, forçando o sorriso a aumentar, e abrindo seus olhos. A visão escurecida havia passado, mas tinha a sensação de que as coisas estavam rodando ao seu redor. Seus joelhos, em uma reação que ela não poderia dizer se era por conta a tontura ou do corpo de Edward, haviam se tornado gelatina, e Bella não poderia ficar mais feliz por ter alguém lhe segurando no momento.

- Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Aham – Foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu responder antes do sinal tocar mais uma vez – Melhor corremos, ou chegaremos atrasados.

- Não acho que perder um horário possa ser algo tão ruim – Edward respondeu ao fazer Bella ficar de frente ele. O sorriso no rosto de Edward denunciava todos os pensamentos que ele poderia estar tendo naquele momento, e seria uma grande mentira dizer que Bella não gostava deles.

O professor havia saído da sala, provavelmente tendo aquele horário livre. A porta estava fechada, e as persianas não permitiam que alguém os visse ali. Bella tinha tudo a seu favor.

As mãos de Edward logo passaram por baixo do tecido grosso que era o suéter que ela usava naquele dia, e então, ao invés de subirem, os dedos de Edward passaram por baixo do cós da calça jeans e logo rumaram para os botões.

Bella sentiu seu corpo tremer com idéia de fazer sexo com seu namorado no meio da sala de biologia, no exato lugar onde o tinha visto pela primeira vez, e também onde aprendera que sexo era muito mais que prazer. O sorriso no rosto dela se perdeu quando ficou nas pontas dos pés e abraçou o pescoço de Edward antes de lhe dar um beijo na boca.

Sem avisar, e realmente querer, porém, ela se distanciou o máximo que conseguia de Edward, arrumando sua roupa. Ela balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo, e piscou para ele.

- Aqui não, Edward. Alguém pode entrar.

- Você sabe que um dos meus sonhos é fazer amor com você aqui, certo?

- Você sabe que isso não é um sonho apenas seu, certo? – Foi a resposta que ele recebeu – Mas hoje não, alguém pode entrar e eu não quero que chamem Charlie por me pegarem fazendo sexo com meu namorado na sala de biologia. Seria mais que constrangedor.

Edward rolou os olhos antes de mais uma vez abraçar Isabella pelas costas naquele dia, e apenas para respeitar os desejos dela, começou a encaminhar os dois para a porta de saída a sala.

O corredor do segundo andar estava vazio, e isso não era algo realmente bom.

Os dois se separaram na porta, após um beijo e um sussurro de ''eu te amo''.

As duas próximas aulas do dia eram as únicas que ficavam separados, e isso era algo que Edward desejava mudar, mas como faltavam apenas seis meses para o fim das aulas do último ano escolar, nem ele ou Bella se sentiram inclinados a perderem tempo discutindo com a coordenadora do ensino médio.

Bella mal colocou seus pés na sala onde acontecia a aula de espanhol quando escutou seu nome ser pronunciado com nojo pela boca de Lauren Mallory. A garota de cabelos dourados e cacheados a olhou como se quisesse dizer o que estava falando pessoalmente, mas seu olhar sobre Bella só demorou o tempo para jogar seu veneno.

Sorrindo e já pensando nas palavras que usaria para falar com Edward sobre aquilo, Bella procurou seu lugar e deu um sorriso para Eric Yorkie antes de pegar seu caderno e colocar sobre a mesa. A vontade que tinha era de colocar fones de ouvido e não ouvir uma palavra sequer em espanhol, pois aquela era a matéria que mais odiava na face da Terra.

Os murmúrios na voz fina de Lauren continuaram, mas Bella não estava se importando.

Lauren Mallory odiava Isabella Swan desde o primeiro segundo em que a filha do chefe de policia da cidade colocou seus pés no território de Forks High School e se tornou objeto de desejo de quase metade da população masculina da escola, fazendo Lauren perder seu posto de mais desejada. O que começou a irritar Lauren, porém, foi o fato dos encontros entre Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen se tornarem um namoro sólido e mais duradouro do que qualquer outro que aquela escola já havia sido palco.

Fazia apenas dois anos que Bella havia decidido sair da casa da mãe para passar algum tempo com Charlie, não apenas por causa do incômodo que sentia por deixar seu pai morar sozinho, mas também por se tornar um fardo na nova vida de casada de Renne. Pouco sabia Bella que sua mudança para Forks resultaria no descobrimento do amor, e com apenas dezesseis anos e alguns meses morando na cidade mais chuvosa do estado, ela já estava sendo apresentada como namorada de Edward Cullen para todos da cidade.

A noticia de que Edward estava namorando sério foi algo surpreendente. O filho do chefe de cirurgias do hospital de Forks e da dona de uma empresa de decoração famosa em quase toda a península Olympic, foi algo realmente inesperado. Edward era conhecido por seu mistério e por nunca namorar, as vezes que saia com alguma garota se resumiam apenas a algumas idas ao cinema e uns beijos no carro, e todos comentavam que o garoto tinha uma vida social mais desenvolvida em Seattle, onde sua irmã mais velha morava e ele passava férias e fins de semana.

E então, de repente Edward estava namorado Isabella Swan, e aquilo era o suficiente para fazer todas as meninas sentirem inveja da sortuda garota que roubara o coração e sorriso de Edward.

A aula de espanhol passou tão lenta que Bella não conseguiu agüentar. A vontade que tinha de dormir se somou ao tédio que sentia toda vez que via sua professora que falava aquela língua estrangeira tão chata, e quinze minutos depois de entrar na sala seus olhos já estavam fechados e ela estava deitada sobre a mesa, dormindo.

- Bella – A voz de Eric sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que apenas um de seus olhos se abrissem para que tivesse uma noção do que estava acontecendo. Eric estava inclinado sobre ela, com um sorriso estranho em seu rosto – A aula acabou.

- Oh – Ela falou parecendo surpresa, levantando da mesa mais rápido que deveria, e tendo a mesma tontura que teve no fim da aula de biologia. Dessa vez, porém, permaneceu sentada até que teve certeza que estava tudo bem.

Eric levantou-se, e só então Bella percebeu que eles eram os únicos na sala. Nem precisou pensar sobre a professora, pois aquela provavelmente não se importava se alguma aluna dormia ou não. Eric ofereceu a mão para ajudar Bella a se levantar, uma vez que percebeu que ela não parecia inclinada a isso.

- Você vai se atrasar para a educação física – Ele alertou quando ela não aceitou a ajuda.

- Eu acho que não vou fazer essa aula hoje. Não comi nada no almoço e agora sinto que vou desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Eric balançou a cabeça negativamente, e Bella levantou-se enquanto isso. Os dois caminharam até saída, enquanto Eric procurava algo em sua mochila. O corredor não estava vazio, algumas pessoas pegavam algo em seus armários e outras caminhavam em direção a próxima aula. Bella sorriu triste ao lembrar que Edward nunca passava ali naquele horário.

- Bem, pegue isso. Sei que se você perder mais uma aula de educação física o treinador Clapp é capaz de reprovar você – Eric falou ao entregar a Bella um pacote de papel pardo.

- O que é isso? – Bella perguntou fazendo uma careta ao sentir o cheiro nada agradável de salsa e pimenta. Seu estômago se revirou, e ela sentiu algo ácido arranhar sua garganta e encher sua boca de um estranho gosto.

- Um sanduiche, oras. Minha mãe fez pro almoço, mas acabou que Mike trouxe um milhão de fatias de pizza. Eu acabei me esquecendo do sanduiche. Mas acho que está bom, o molho apimentado de salsa é uma delicia.

Bella levou o sanduiche para um pouco mais perto de seu nariz, e quando o cheiro de queijo foi inalado por seu nariz, a sensação ácida em sua garganta ficou mais forte, e muito rapidamente ela sentiu um bolo se formando na garganta.

- Oh meu Deus.

Tudo o que deu tempo de fazer foi entregar o pacote nas mãos de Eric e sair correndo em direção ao fim do corredor, deixando cair no meio do caminho a mochila desbotada.

.

.

.

Nunca havia se sentindo tão mal na vida, e tão miserável também. O gosto azedo na boca parecia que não sairia por nada nesse mundo, e quanto mais bochechava com água, mais insuportável parecia ficar o gosto. Lembrando-se da partilha de menta que comprara no dia anterior, Bella resolveu arriscar e então pegou o pacotinho que estava no bolso de casaco e colocou uma na boca, descobrindo que aquilo era bom.

Ela respirou fundo e se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, descobrindo que aquilo não era uma boa idéia. Sua aparência estava horrível naquele dia, e a roupa que estava usando não ajudava em nada. Desejava que a blusa de gola alta e tecido grosso que ganhara de Renne no inverno passado ainda lhe servisse, mas a tentativa de usar aquela peça naquela manhã foi por água abaixo quando descobriu que a roupa estava apertada demais em seu corpo. A desconfiança de que a blusa havia encolhido foi descartada quando descobriu que mais cinco blusas e duas calças não lhe serviam mais. Bella estava horrorizada ao pensar que havia engordado, e os fatos que vinham ocorrendo naquele dia lhe permitiam acreditar que as coisas não estavam ocorrendo como deveriam.

Ela desistiu de arrumar a aparência. O único trato que fez foi amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e beliscar as bochechas para ganhar um pouco de cor. Odiava a aparência doentia que tinha naquele momento, mas se sentia desanimada demais para fazer algo além daquilo.

Quando saiu do banheiro foi surpreendida por dois braços que passaram por baixo dos seus e a apertou contra o corpo forte e musculoso que ela bem conhecia. O aperto em sua cintura ficou mais forte antes dela sentir a pessoa se afastar para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

- Hey, o que aconteceu? – A voz de Edward soou, segurando-a pela cintura como se acreditasse que ela fosse cair.

- Um dia ruim – Respondeu Bella rolando os olhos. Percebeu então que no ombro esquerdo de Edward havia mais de uma alça de bolsa, e só então percebeu que ele estava com a mochila que ela esquecera no caminho – Onde você conseguiu isso?

Edward demorou um segundo para entender do que ela estava falando, e deu um sorriso torto quando percebeu que o olhar de Isabella estava em seu ombro.

- Eric a trouxe pra mim, pedindo que lhe entregasse quando tivesse a oportunidade. Ele me contou que você não ficou verde e pareceu se tornar um fantasma antes de sair correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Eric é exagerado – Bella respondeu ao tentar, sem sucesso, pegar sua mochila. Edward então passou o braço pela cintura dela e obrigou-a a caminhar em direção as escadas do segundo andar.

- Eu estava aqui fora á dez minutos esperando você sair, e você diz que ele exagerou? Acho que não amor. O que você está sentindo?

- Nada Edward – Ela respondeu - E eu acho melhor você voltar para sua aula...

- A senhora Cooper me deu permissão para levar você embora.

Bella não ousou discutir, pois ir embora era uma idéia maravilhosa.

Caminhou com seu namorado até o estacionamento, dando graças a Deus pelos outros alunos estarem assistindo aula naquele horário. No carro de Edward ela logo se sentiu convidada pela preguiça, e logo que o carro se encheu com as músicas de Debussy, seus olhos se fecharam.

.

.

.

O jantar não havia sido uma experiência tão agradável quanto Bella esperava. A massa usada para fazer panquecas não havia lhe causado problema algum enquanto preparava a receita que Charlie adorava, mas o molho branco com pimentões teve um efeito muito parecido com o do sanduiche de mais cedo, e no final ela preferiu usar apenas Nutella em seu jantar, deixando que seu pai fizesse a própria mistura para aquela noite.

Tão cansada como nunca antes, Bella mal teve como se despedir de Edward quando ele foi embora para suas horas de serviço voluntario. Depois que Edward foi embora, Bella dormiu por uma hora até que desceu para fazer o jantar, e não demorou muito para voltar para o quarto e se prender nos exercícios do dia.

Não eram nem oito da noite quando seu celular começou a tocar.

- O que você quer, Ângela? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-_ Aconteceu uma tragédia –_ Ângela respondeu do outro lado, parecendo realmente dar valor a sua frase.

- Que seria...?

- _Meu vestido de amanhã, Bella. Meus queridos irmãos destruíram meu vestido_ – Ângela respondeu parecendo a um passo do choro.

- Ang...

- _Bella, eu juro que vou matar aqueles dois..._

- Não fale uma coisa dessas – Bella respondeu – O que eles fizeram com o vestido?

- _Eles gostaram da alça de miçangas coloridas, e a rasgaram... Eu não tenho o que usar amanhã._

- Podemos sair cedo para procurar um vestido, podemos ir a Seattle se sairmos bem cedo. A irmã de Edward mora no centro da cidade, e conhece muitas lojas que vendem esse tipo de vestido...

- _Não acho que minha mãe permita que eu vá tão longe... Mas podemos ir a Port Angels, e eu não me importo com o preço do vestido, meus pais estarão pagando por isso._

- Ok, então, está vendo? Tudo resolvido?

- _É, é... Talvez _– Ângela respondeu parecendo estressada. Bella escutou o som de algo caindo sobre algo fofo, e ponderou que aquilo poderia ser Ângela se jogando sobre o colchão de seu quarto. Ela provavelmente estava brincando com as almofadas cor-de-rosa naquele momento –_ E você, como é que está?_

- Bem? – Bella respondeu surpresa e desconfiada. Ângela era o melhor tipo de amiga que uma pessoa poderia sonhar em ter, no entanto tinha uma falta de curiosidade tremenda em relação ao bem estar dos outros. Aquela pergunta era realmente estranha vindo dela.

- _Sério? Você tem certeza? Por que se você quiser conversar comigo Bella, saiba que estará segura, e eu não vou julgar você._

- Me julgar pelo o que, Ang? Você está louca?

- _Claro que não, mas é que todo mundo na escola está falando sobre isso, e eu sei que você é tímida demais para falar._

- Você está me confundido...

-_ Bells... _– Ângela suspirou fundo – Hoje, depois que vazou a história de que você saiu correndo para o banheiro após sentir o cheiro do sanduiche de Eric...

- O que realmente estava horrível, acho que ele deveria jogar a mochila fora e comprar outra para se livrar daquilo. Céus, só de lembrar me dá um embrulho no estômago...

- _Pois então, estão todos falando que você está grávida._

Bella sufocou um gemido na garganta, tão surpresa pelas fofocas da escola quanto com o pensamento absurdo que as pessoas poderiam tomar. Ficando muda por mais tempo que deveria, Bella acabou escutando toda a história dos comentários que começaram por Lauren e agora era o grande assunto da escola.

As mãos dela de repente estavam frias, e então ela balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de começar a pensar em algo para responder.

- E você simplesmente acreditou nisso, Ângela? – Bella perguntou querendo rir.

- _Desculpe-me Bells. Mas é só que você tem agido estranho nesses últimos dias, sabe? _– Ângela falou parecendo confusa e desengonçada na procura de palavras – _Quero dizer, todos sabem que você e Edward têm uma relação sexual ativa, e eu sei que vocês se protegem de todos os jeitos possíveis, mas não dá para evitar os acidentes quando eles têm que acontecer, certo? E bem, você realmente está estranha. Dorme na maioria dos horários, raramente lancha, quase nunca faz educação física, você só tem usado esses suéteres maiores que seu corpo e você sentiu esse enjôo depois de sentir o cheiro de um sanduiche..._

- Eu passei mal, é diferente... Não é como se todo enjôo fosse causado por uma gravidez. Céus, as pessoas têm uma mente tão pequena. – Bella falou de repente estressada. Odiava que falassem de sua vida – Eu só tenho dezoito anos Ang. Além de tudo, eu tomo pílula, e eu e Edward sempre usamos camisinha... Não sempre, mas na maioria das vezes... Ai Ang, por que mesmo estou discutindo isso com você?

- _Hey, se acalma ai, estressadinha_ – Ângela brincou do outro lado, não causando o riso forçado no rosto de Bella – _Eu apenas estava tentando fazer as coisas serem mais fáceis, mas vou fazer questão de jogar na cara de todos o quão mentirosa Lauren pode ser... Não se estresse mais, ok? O bebê não pode se estressar_ – A última parte foi uma brincadeira de Ângela, e Bella não conseguiu evitar o sorriso de desdém.

- Ang, eu já vou. Estou morrendo de sono e se amanhã formos sair a procura de um vestido, acho melhor eu ir dormir logo...

-_ Ok, eu passo na sua casa as dez. O que acha de almoçarmos em Port Angels, assim voltávamos apenas para nos arrumar? Eu realmente não estou com paciência para ter um almoço em família com meus irmãos._

Bella sorriu.

- Ok, até amanhã então.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella fez uma careta nada agradável quando viu Ângela saindo da cabine de troca de roupas usando um vestido azul petróleo que descia como uma cascata até o calcanhar. O decote era grande demais, e o brilho das miçangas provavelmente faria reflexos com as luzes coloridas da festa, e então chamaria mais atenção do que o natural chamaria.

- Também não gostei – Ângela respondeu a careta de Bella – Até agora o melhor foi o lilás.

- Concordo...

- Eu acho que vou ficar com ele... Não agüento mais trocar vestidos.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. Acho que você deveria passar em uma costureira para concertar a alça folgada, isso não dever ser um serviço muito caro, certo?

- Provavelmente não – Ângela respondeu – Minha mãe conhece uma senhora que tem um ateliê no centro... Bom, vou levar o lilás.

Feliz que Ângela finalmente decidira o vestido que levaria, Bella sorriu e ficou sentada onde estava ao esperar que Ângela pagasse a conta e pegasse o vestido. As duas saíram da loja de roupas para festas às onze e meia da manhã, e ambas estavam com fome suficiente para já pensarem em um grande almoço.

O caminho ao centro da cidade não se demorou, e Ângela estacionou seu carro em frente a uma lanchonete na esquina de uma movimentada rua. O ateliê que pretendia ir ficava apenas um quarteirão daquele lugar.

Bella saiu do carro logo depois de Ângela, e seus olhos castanhos escuros estudaram os prédios ao seu redor surpresa ao perceber que já estivera ali antes. A lanchonete da esquina fora um dos lugares que Edward a levou para um encontro, e foi lá que os dois trocaram alguns beijos na época onde não tinham nada muito sério. Logo percorreu a área em direção a um prédio branco e alto, cheio de janelas de vidro, onde se lia na frente _''__Olympic Primary Care__**Clinic**__: Redlin Mark S MD__'' _e então sentiu seu corpo tremer ao se lembrar da conversa que teve na noite anterior com Ângela.

- Hey, Bells, vamos? – Ângela chamou muito ocupada em verificar a sacola com seu vestido para prestar atenção na repentina tensão que tomou o corpo de Bella, quando uma garota que não podia ter mais de dezesseis anos saiu da clinica com um bebê nos braços.

- Hum – Bella gemeu engolindo em seco, tendo mais uma vez aquela sensação ácida em sua garganta – Eu vou ficar por aqui, estou cansada e enjoada de ver roupas pelo resto da minha vida. Você se importa de ir sozinha?

Ângela concordou, e pediu que Bella ficasse na lanchonete por enquanto, prometendo que não demoraria muito.

Bella arrumou-se em uma cadeira da lanchonete, a única vazia por ali, e então pediu uma água, esperando que aquilo fosse ser suficiente para tirar aquela sensação ácida de sua garganta. Seus dedos passaram pela tela do celular, pensando em ligar para Edward a fim de uma distração. Estava realmente a um passo de fazer isso quando escutou o choro infantil começar ao seu lado.

- Vamos lá, mamãe, atende – A uma voz de garota se misturou com o choro. Bella olhou por cima de seus ombros e viu a garota de alguns minutos antes parada ao seu lado, mexendo o bebê em seus braços enquanto segurava um celular entre a orelha e o ombro.

Bella observou a cena até que o celular da garota caiu no chão, e ela parecia dividida entre fazer o bebê parar de chorar ou pegar o celular.

- Hey, deixe-me ajudá-la – Bella falou sentindo um pouco de pena da garota.

- Por favor – A menina praticamente chorou, permitindo que Bella pegasse a criança no colo e a abraçasse – Eu não sei mais o que fazer para ela parar de chorar.

Bella sorriu ao apertar a criança em seu peito, e começou a fazer círculos na costa do bebê.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Margaret, mas eu a chamo de Maggie. Ela tem apenas cinco meses, e céus, não pára de chorar.

- Hey Maggie, calma ai, ok? – Bella falou sorrindo para o bebê em seus braços, voltando a sentar-se na cadeira de sua mesa. Fez o convite que logo foi aceito pela menina, para que se sentasse ali também.

- Eu acho que ela gostou de você – A menina falou – Ela está parando de chorar, está vendo? Por que ela não fez isso quando estava em meus braços?

- Você estava estressada e exaltada, e ela sentiu isso – Bella explicou surpresa com seu conhecimento sobre crianças e bebês – E então, ela é sua filha?

- Aham – A menina respondeu – E de qualquer jeito, meu nome é Rachel.

- Isabella, mas você pode me chamar de Bella, prazer em conhecer você.

- Acredite, o prazer é meu – Rachel respondeu olhando para seu celular com o olhar triste. – Eu preciso falar com minha mãe.

- Quer meu celular? – Bella perguntou.

- Não acho que seja um problema com o aparelho. Acho que minha mãe está presa no salão e só vem me buscar quando terminar. Ela provavelmente está me evitando – Rachel falou dando um meio sorriso.

- Você não tem carro? – Bella perguntou surpresa. Quase todos os maiores de dezesseis anos tinham um carro naquele estado.

- Eu acabei de completar dezesseis anos, não é como se tivesse tido tempo para aulas de transito. Por enquanto dependo dos horários da minha mãe.

- Oh, complicado – Bella murmurou tentando sorrir – Você não quer lanchar? Se sua mãe for demorar, eu posso pedir para minha amiga deixar você em casa, ela não vai se importar.

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente, e forçou um sorriso.

- Não, muito obrigada – A menina respondeu suspirando fundo.

O silêncio se firmou entre as duas imediatamente, e então Bella se viu atraída pelo rostinho da pequena Maggie. Como a mãe da criança não parecia querer ter contato com o bebê, Bella se perdeu no rostinho que lhe sorriu.

Era incrivel aquilo, e ela adorava. Certamente, se tivesse alguma inclinação a área da saúde, Bella se especializaria em pediatria, tamanho era seu amor por crianças. Os dedos roçaram a pele delicada de Maggie, e ela sorriu em resposta a criança.

- Você gosta de criança? – Rachel perguntou de repente.

- Gosto sim – Bella respondeu.

- Eu também, mas eu acho que gostava bem mais antes de ficar grávida. Quero dizer, não que eu não ame minha filha, mas é só que ela veio muito cedo – Rachel falou.

Bella se viu curiosa em descobrir um pouco mais sobre Rachel.

- Como você descobriu que estava grávida?

- Ano passado, depois de passar uma semana sem conseguir nem sequer chegar perto da cozinha. Qualquer coisa me fazia passar horas no banheiro, e por mais que minha alimentação estivesse bem restrita, minhas roupas pareciam encolher e eu não conseguia passar muito tempo acordada. Foi horrível fazer o teste, e pior ainda quando contei para meus pais.

- E seu namorado?

- Ele não estava comigo, quero dizer, nunca tivemos nada mais que sexo... – Rachel respondeu. O rosto de menina parecia se contorcer em feições de mulher enquanto ela falava sobre aquilo. Os olhos claros de Rachel logo se focaram no rosto de Bella, e ela viu que a recente conhecida parecia assustada com os pensamentos que tinha – Você está grávida?

- Não – Bella respondeu rápido demais, assustando a menininha em seus braços. O leve rubro em suas bochechas denunciavam que seus pensamentos não condiziam com o que acabava de falar, e de repente Rachel se sentiu um pouco mais velha do realmente era.

A buzina de um carro e a voz fina de uma mulher chamando pelo nome de Rachel, fez com Bella olhasse para a rua e encontrasse um carro rosa berrante parado no meio da rua, e uma mulher loira parecia impaciente no volante.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir – Rachel falou levantando-se e pegando Maggie com cuidado dos braços de Bella – Foi muito bom conhecer você, e acredite, não sei como lhe agradecer.

- Foi um prazer, e boa sorte com essa bonitinha – Bella sorriu – Bom dia.

- Bom dia – Rachel respondeu fazendo seu caminho em direção ao carro cor-de-rosa, mas parou abruptamente no meio do caminho par voltar-se para Isabella – E Bella, se você suspeita de uma gravidez, o melhor que tem a fazer é procurar uma clinica e e acabar com as duvidas. Acredite em mim, e você seria uma mãe fantástica.

Rachel foi embora deixando Bella assustada e sem resposta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Em apenas cinco minutos, ou mais, o humor de Isabella Swan havia mudado completamente. O sorriso delicado e animado estampado em seu rosto havia dado lugar a uma expressão assustada e chocada. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, e sua visão embaçada. Ela sentiu seu corpo todo se resfriar por dentro, mas sabia que seus casacos estavam funcionando ao lhe proteger do frio.

Ângela havia ido embora por causa de uma ligação de emergência da mãe, e Bella mentiu dizendo que Edward estava na cidade e que a levaria de volta para casa. Bella nunca foi uma grande mentirosa, mas como as palavras de Rachel ainda ecoavam em sua mente, ela não poderia ter atuado melhor.

Era a segunda pessoa que insinuava aquela barbaridade, e depois de ouvir a historia da garota, Bella não poderia evitar aquele medo paranóico começar a cantar tic-tac na sua cabeça. Era como se a risada de um vilão estivesse em sua mente, e alguém gritava que seu maior medo havia se tornado realidade.

Qualquer sensatez que Isabella pudesse ter, fora completamente ofuscada pela emoção que sentia ao pensar no que estava acontecendo naquele exato segundo em seu corpo, e o fato de estar há meia hora parada em frente a clinica grátis de obstetrícia vendo mulheres grávidas ou com bebês nos braços saindo o tempo todo, não a ajudava a pensar muito coerentemente.

Ela já se sentia derrotada, e já estava chorando.

- É só um exame pra mostrar para todos o quão idiotas eles podem ser por terem a mente tão pequena – Bella pensou alto ao procurar uma razão que a fizesse entrar na clinica.

Mas ela não conseguiu, pois entrar ali seria uma maneira de dizer que ela também estava suspeitando de algo.

E se desse positivo? Ela certamente não estava em condições de passar por aquilo sozinha. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para casa e deixar as coisas acontecerem normalmente.

Mas Bella se perguntava se conseguiria dormir em paz nas próximas noites pensando nas possibilidades, e então pensava em dar mais um passo a frente.

O momento de indecisão, porém, passou por um minuto quando o celular começou a tocar a melodia _de I want you to hold my hand_, anunciando uma ligação de Edward.

- Hey? – A voz dela saiu fina demais.

_- Bells? Está tudo bem?_ – Edward perguntou curioso do outro lado.

- Não sei – Bella respondeu sincera, resolvendo se sentar no banco ao seu lado – Onde você está?

_- Port Angels. Ângela me ligou perguntando se eu demoraria para chegar aqui, e eu nem sabia que estava vindo_ – Ele riu de algo sozinho – _Então deduzi que você queria que eu viesse. Eu estou na entrada da cidade, onde você está? E por que não me ligou antes?_

- Você lembra daquela lanchonete que viemos depois de assistir aquele filme de ação que você me obrigou a assistir mais três vezes?

- _Você está no Nemo's? –_ Edward perguntou.

- É, acho que é esse o nome.

_- Ok, não vou demorar_ – Edward pediu que ela não saísse de onde estava antes de desligar o telefone.

Bella tentou limpar o rosto, e até conseguiu, mas tinha certeza que Edward conseguiria perceber que ela estava chorando, e logo começaria a fazer aquilo novamente.

Minutos se passaram até que o volvo prateado de seu namorado passasse pela rua e estacionasse embaixo de uma árvore sem flores ou folhas. Ele desceu do carro já sabendo para onde rumar, e Bella não se assustou quando foi embrulhada pelo abraço dele.

- Edward – Ela gemeu ao esconder o rosto no ombro dele, sentindo o convidativo calor vir do perfume doce que ele tinha.

- Bella, o que aconteceu meu amor? por que você está chorando? – Edward perguntou preocupado demais com aquele detalhe para pensar em falar outra coisa.

- Nada – Ela respondeu balançado a cabeça negativamente. O conforto que sentia nos braços de Edward era bom demais para ser arruinado pelas besteiras que as pessoas estavam colocando em sua cabeça.

Bella pegou a mão de Edward perguntou se ele já havia almoçado, sem muito sucesso ao tentar mudar de assunto. Edward, por outro lado, resolveu que seguiria o comando de Bella, uma vez que não queria uma briga com ela naquele momento.

Resolveram que almoçariam juntos em um restaurante italiano que ficava na orla de Port Angels, um lugar que trazia boas lembranças a ambos, e que parecia ser o mais adequado para rumarem naquele dia.

Os olhos avermelhados e a palidez de Bella foram trocados por um sorriso e um leve rubro em suas bochechas enquanto almoçavam ou caminhavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas da cidade. Resolveram assistir um filme qualquer, antes de voltarem para Forks.

- Eu nunca mais deixo que você escolha um filme de terror, Edward – Bella declarou ao entrar no volvo após a sessão do filme. Ela ainda estava com a garganta doendo por causa dos gritos assustados que soltara ao longo do filme, e tinha certeza que jamais seria capaz de dormir direito novamente.

- Ah Bells, esse foi um dos melhores – Edward respondeu sorriso de Bella – Mas se você quiser, pode dormir lá em casa hoje para eu te proteger.

- Bom, não é uma má idéia. Charlie tem que trabalhar hoje de noite e eu não quero ficar sozinha.

Edward colocou a mão na perna de Bella, e ela colocou a sua sobre a dele, assim seguiram de volta para Forks completamente presos na conversa que tinham, e Bella havia colocado de lado as fofocas e insinuações.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A música alta chegava a ser escutada ainda na única avenida larga de Forks. O estacionamento de alunos de Forks High School estava lotado de diferentes carros, e o prédio onde as aulas ocorriam estava escurecido. A maior parte da iluminação vinha do ginásio, onde ocorria a festa. Algumas luzes colocadas ao longo caminho piscavam, dando um efeito bastante curioso.

Bella odiava ter que admitir que Lauren Mallory e Jéssica Stanley sabiam como dar uma festa.

- O que você acha? – Edward perguntou ao estacionar o carro na única vaga que encontrou. Não ficava muito perto da entrada do ginásio, mas era um bom lugar.

- Acho que Lauren deveria se dedicar a decoração de festas, talvez seja a única coisa que ela saiba fazer – Bella respondeu fazendo Edward rir. Ele rolou os olhos e destrancou a porta de seu carro, saindo quase imediatamente.

Os dois anos de namoro com Edward já haviam ensinado Bella de que ele era um dos poucos cavalheiros do século vinte e um, e como namorada dele, ela estava proibida de abrir portas ou fazer pequenas atividades que ele poderia fazer por ela. Bella se perguntava onde tinha arrumado tanta sorte.

O vestido que usava para aquela festa era azul escuro, o que fazia um contraste muito grande com a pele clara. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque desfiado, e a maquiagem que fizera era bem fraca, seguindo os conselhos que sua cunhada, Alice, lhe dera no último verão. Bella havia completado o traje com um casaquinho creme, uma vez que o mês de dezembro era muito frio em Forks.

Edward estava deslumbrante no blazer escuro que ele estava usando com a camisa social branca. Ele abriu a porta do carro para Bella, e lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la.

- E então, está pronta para algumas horas no mundo adolescente?

- Cala a boca Edward – Bella mandou ao dar um beijo em seu namorado, logo não querendo mais separar os lábios dele dos seus – Aí droga, nem poderemos fazer isso lá dentro.

- Prometo que te recompenso quando chegarmos em casa.

A festa estava ''bombando''.

Não que o numero de adolescentes em Forks fosse muito grande. A escola em si tinha um total de trezentos e dezessete estudantes. Alguns professores se escondiam em algum canto para prestar atenção ao que ocorria, e muitas mesas já estavam ocupadas por estudantes tímidos que não queriam ser os primeiros a entrar pista de dança.

A mesa onde Ângela estava sentada não estava muito cheia. Dois garotos que vinham da escola da reserva indígena de La Push estavam lá, e duas meninas tentavam chamar a atenção deles, mesmo que o mais alto estivesse completamente perdido no rosto de Ângela.

O tempo passou em um sopro. Por uma hora Bella conseguiu enrolar Edward inventando desculpas para não dançar, mas no momento em que músicas antigas começaram a tocar, ela não teve como resistir ao charme e carinhos de seu namorado, e acabou se rendendo a dança.

Três músicas e alguns machucados no pé depois, Bella conseguiu sair da pista de dança, a procura de um pouco de ponche enquanto Edward ia ao banheiro. Ela havia apenas enchido seu copo quando Lauren parou a sua frente sorrindo.

- Bella, Bella... esse ponche está batizado minha querida, não acho que seja bom para o bebê você tomar isso.

Bella rolou seus olhos e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo, soltando um suspiro logo em seguida.

- Então temos que ficar felizes por não haver bebê algum, não é? – Bella respondeu.

- Os piores cegos são aqueles que não querem ver – Lauren respondeu – Mas olhe o lado bom, você definitivamente conseguiu prender o Cullen.

Lauren foi embora logo em seguida, por ver Edward caminhando em direção a Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella sorriu ao sentir a mão de Edward deslizar a alça fina de seu vestido sobre seu ombro. O frio na barriga aumentou quando o tecido caiu sobre por sua pele, até formar um pequeno aglomerado no chão. O lingerie da mesma cor do vestido, logo sairia, e ela não poderia pensar fazer outra coisa que não fosse deixar Edward tão vestido quanto ela.

A festa da escola não havia nem chegado ao final quando Bella decidiu que estava cansada e precisava ir para casa. Edward não reclamou, pois a noite de sábado ainda estava apenas começando.

- Você tem certeza que seus pais não vão chegar, certo? – Bella perguntou antes de sentir a respiração quente de Edward em seu pescoço.

- Como se eles não soubessem o que fazemos – Edward respondeu sorrindo ao passar a mão pela costa de sua namorada, fazendo ela tremer exatamente como ele gostava – Eles só voltam na terça, amor.

- Bom, então temos até lá para ficarmos sozinhos – Bella sussurrou.

Edward jogou-a sobre a cama e seus dedos deslizaram por baixo da calcinha de renda que ela usava. Bella sentiu-se molhada com o que Edward fazia, e permitiu que um gemido escapasse por seus lábios. As mãos dela estavam em todas as partes do corpo dele, e isso fazia que o calor entre os dois apenas aumentasse.

Bella abriu suas pernas para envolver a cintura de Edward, deixando que ele ficasse por cima de seu corpo. Seus seios estavam eriçados com o calor da respiração dele que viajava em sua nuca, ao senti as pontas de seus cabelos serem puxadas.

A calcinha de renda de repente havia sumido, Bella sabia que estaria completamente nua caso não fosse o sutiã meio desabotoada, e ela sabia que aquilo não duraria muito tempo.

Edward estava nu, e Bella adorava aquilo. O corpo másculo e quente dele era algo que não tinha comparação em palavras, e Bella se vi a surpresa de como ele sempre conseguia fazer que ela tivesse diferentes reação ao toque de seus dedos grandes. A mão dele viajava pela baixa cintura dela, provocando seu corpo.

- Oh Edward - Ela falou, sabendo que seu namorado adorava quando chamava seu nome.

O sorriso dele foi visto por Bella se refletindo apenas nos olhos dele, uma vez que seu rosto estava escondido embaixo do queixo dela. Bella sentiu a respiração quente por entre seus seios, e deu graças a Deus pelo sutiã ser facilmente removida. A mão dele queimava por entre as coxas dela, e isso deixava as coisas mais quentes.

Um gemido escapou de sua mente quando a boca dele distribuiu beijo no colo dela, e ela se viu tentando lembrar de como era bom quando Edward fazia brincadeira com seus seios.

- Céus amor, você colocou silicone e esqueceu de me avisar? – Edward perguntou brincando.

- Não – Bella respondeu, colocando as mãos no cabelo dele, a fim de obrigá-lo a fazer o que ela queria.

Bella sentiu o membro de Edward pressionar contra seu centro, e então o calor ficou insuportável e ela decidira que precisava dele muito mais que apenas em provocações. Vagarosamente conseguiu ficar sobre Edward, e então o apertou contra ela até conseguir pegar os lábios de seu namorado do jeito queria.

- Você está com pressa hoje, meu amor? – Edward brincou sorrindo quando Bella precisou de ar. Ela estava feroz e isso o deixava ainda com mais vontade de ter ela.

- Você que fica me provocando. Eu não estou muito paciente hoje, acho – Ela respondeu.

As mãos de Edward pressionaram a cintura de Isabella, e em apenas um segundo ele estava sobre ela novamente. O sorriso torto no rosto dele, declarava a luxuria que tinha por ela, e Bella simplesmente adorava isso. Ela sorriu em resposta, passando a mão entre as pernas dele, deixando-o ainda mais louco por ela.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, princesinha – Edward sussurrou.

Bella sentiu Edward entrar nela com muito cuidado, como ele sempre fazia, e foi impossível não conter a respiração até se acostumar com aquilo. Sua garganta ganhou vida própria e ela estava chamando por Edward em um piscar de olhos, sorridente por ter aquele seu desejo realizado.

As mãos de Edward eram perfeitas para contornarem as nádegas de Isabella, e ela não se importava, pois seu corpo pertencia a Edward, assim como seu coração. Os beijos entre os dois deixaram de serem rápidos, e agora ele estava em todas as partes do corpo dela.

- Mais Edward – Ela pediu ao mexer o quadril, buscando por mais atrito com seu namorado. Ele respondeu ao apertar o corpo dela, do jeito que Isabella sempre gostava.

Os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios dos dois, se tornava cada vez mais alta, e aos poucos as respirações ficavam mais pesadas.

- Vamos, Edward. Pra mim, eu quero você... – Bella sussurrava no ouvido dele, a voz rouca e ofegante deixava seu namorado ainda mais provocado. Ela já sentia que poderia chegar ao orgasmo, mas preferia fazer isso com ele.

Um calor que parecia se derramar por todo o interior de Isabella, ela puxou o ar por sua boca, antes de se permitir aproveitar da mesma sensação que Edward estava aproveitando.

- Bells – A voz de Edward soou pelo o que parecia muito tempo depois. Ele parecia sonolento, mas decidido a ter uma resposta. O corpo quente ainda estava sobre o dela, mas não de uma maneira que pudesse lhe machucar.

- Hum – Ela respondeu sem palavras. Sentiu, não gostando muito, o corpo de seu namorado se distanciar, e logo em seguida foi abraçada por seus braços fortes.

- Eu te amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella Swan nunca havia aproveitando tanto um dia de domingo. Mesmo em seus dois anos de namoro com Edward Cullen e tendo viajado por boa parte do país ao lado dele durante os dois verões e alguns feriados que passaram juntos, ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria se lembrar de um dia em que ficara tanto tempo na cama com ele, fazendo sexo ou apenas olhando para o teto ao tentar recuperar um pouco de energia.

O relacionamento juvenil talvez fosse avançado ou sério demais para tal idade de ambos, mas tanto Bella quanto Edward pareciam ter uma mente mais evoluída que pessoas trinta anos mais velhas que eles, e todos que os conheciam de perto sabiam que o relacionamento deles era mais forte que e verdadeiro que muito de casais mais velhos.

Charlie ainda sentia dificuldade em admitir que o relacionamento entre Isabella e Edward era mais forte que ele poderia desejar que sua filha tivesse aos dezoito anos, mas ele mais que ninguém desejava que Edward se tornasse seu sogro um dia, uma vez que aquele parecia ser o único garoto que tinha todas as qualidades necessárias para fazer Isabella feliz.

Bella sabia que Charlie passaria o dia de domingo na reserva de La Push, provavelmente pescando os peixes que ainda conseguiam fugir de sua vara. Provavelmente o chefe de policia de Forks só voltaria para casa tarde da noite, tão cansado que só pensaria em um banho e em dormir até o dia seguinte.

O almoço foi algo completamente improvisado, apenas um sanduiche e leite com chocolate. O jantar, no entanto, foi uma pizza tamanho família que Bella devorou sozinha quase metade.

Ela dormiu mais uma vez na casa de Edward naquela noite, uma vez que queria aproveitar o máximo que poderia, pois durante a semana seguinte o trabalho não a deixaria em paz.

Na madruga de domingo para segunda, no entanto, Isabella acordou com uma estranha sensação de fome, desejando por algo doce em sua boca quase imediatamente. Uma sede repentina também apareceu, e por mais que estivesse com muita preguiça, ela não conseguiu negar a vontade de ir a cozinha.

Edward dormia ao seu lado, com o braço esquerdo sobre o corpo nu dela. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, ela levantou-se e vestiu a camiseta de seu namorado, pois não queria andar completamente nua pela casa dos pais dele.

Na cozinha, Bella bebeu água e teve a maravilhosa idéia de preparar um sanduiche de queijo e mortadela com recheio de pasta de amendoim. Tudo ficaria bem caso ela não tivesse repentina vontade de sair correndo para o banheiro para esvaziar seu estômago uma vez que sentiu o cheiro de queijo derretido.

Passou alguns minutos ajoelhada no piso gelado do banheiro do primeiro andar. Tinha o gosto ruim na boca e desejava uma de suas pastilhas, mas no momento não tinha nenhuma. De repente ela estava fraca demais para se levantar, e pensou em ficar ali até que Edward a encontrasse para levá-la de volta ao quarto, mas foi então que a lembrança da manhã de sábado a pegou de surpresa.

- Ah não – Ela sussurrou surpresa consigo mesma por pensar naquilo, e por dar um pouco de credibilidade – Não, não, não.

Bella levantou-se de onde estava e foi direto ao espelho, esperando encontrar lá algo que tirasse aquele absurdo de sua mente. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados demais, e seus olhos pareciam cansados, mas seu rosto nunca estivera tão normal. Ela procurou olhar a imagem ao todo, e tinha que admitir que parecia um pouco diferente em algum lugar, mas não poderia dizer onde.

Lembrando-se do comentário de Edward sobre seus seios, Bella levantou a camisa e os estudou por algum tempo, descobrindo que ao tocar em determinado lugar poderia lhe causar um pouco de dor. Sua barriga, no entanto, estava apenas um pouco diferente, mas nada que ela realmente precisava se preocupar, parecia apenas que estava com um pouco mais de corpo.

O medo paranóico que lhe deixou desesperada na manhã de sábado pareceu voltar, e Bella se viu correndo para o quarto de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava dos últimos fatos de sua vida, tentando provar a si mesma que nada estava errado.

Edward ainda dormia quando ela entrou no quarto, e parecia que não acordaria tão cedo. Bella pegou o notebook sobre a mesa e o ligou logo em seguida, se acomodou na cadeira grande em frente à mesa, e colocou os pés ali, abraçando os joelhos enquanto esperava o computador iniciar.

Uma vez com a pesquisa no Google, Bella apertou no link que parecia mais sério e informativo, e tremeu assim que viu a imagem de uma criança sorrindo no fundo do site. As palavras em letras pretas pareciam pouco se destacar em sua visão embaçada, e Bella de repente tentou conter o choro uma vez que viu sobre o estado emocional de uma mulher grávida.

As informações transcorriam e ela balançava a cabeça ao pensar nas coisas descritas no artigo.

- Eu não tenho enjôos matinais – Ela falou, tentando não dar aquele nome as vontades esquisitas que tinha de correr ao banheiro e esvaziar o estômago. Logo em seguida leu sobre o ganho de peso, e em seguida leu sobre a fadiga – Só porque durmo não quer dizer que eu esteja...

Tonturas e desmaios, dores de cabeça ou nas costas ou qualquer outra coisa, Bella dizia a si mesma que eram poucas as ocorrências daquilo, e começou a pensar em outra coisa, tentando acreditar que talvez fosse apenas loucura sua.

Quando se lembrou do período menstrual, no entanto, que era o último termo a ser citado, ela contou quando havia sido a última vez que o seu viera, e não fora capaz de lembrar.

**Bem vindo à vida de mãe/pai.**

A última frase do site fez Bella prender a respiração, e seus olhos ficaram presos ali, enquanto ela digeria as informações.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A cama parecia maior e mais fria do que ele conseguia lembrar. Seus braços não encontraram a presença do corpo pequeno e quente que dormira ao seu lado, e a estranha sensação de que algo estava errado o fez acordar.

Edward abriu os olhos assustado, pois era muito incomum ter Isabella acordada antes dele. Seu medo, no entanto, desapareceu quando a encontrou sentada na cadeira frente ao computador. A tela acesa estava no descanso de tela, e Isabella parecia dormir desconfortavelmente na cadeira vermelha e grande demais para ela.

Ele sorriu ao ver que ela estava usando a camiseta dele, e então pulou da cama com a intenção de levar sua namorada para cama.

Bella agarrou o pescoço dele quando sentiu seus braços a apartarem, e dificultou que Edward saísse de perto dela uma vez que ela já estava confortável sobre os travesseiros. Uns murmúrios incoerentes e um suspiro foram tudo o que ela fez depois que Edward conseguiu se livrar das mãos dela.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a atenção para o computador, pensando em desligá-lo, mas assim que mexeu no mouse e a tela voltou para o site que Bella estava vendo, seus olhos se arregalaram e ar foi aprisionado em seus pulmões.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**O que acharam?**

**Posto o resto? Que são apenas dois capitulo.**


	2. Near to You

**Pequenas Surpresas da Vida**

**Caitulo II - Near To You**

.

.

_Eu só sei que_  
_Eu estou melhor onde você está_  
_Eu só sei que_  
_Eu estou melhor onde você está_  
_Eu só sei que_  
_Eu pertenço a onde você est_

_Near to You - A Fine Franzy_

.

.

.

Estava nevando, e isso era algo quase tão maravilhoso quanto sentir o calor do corpo da pessoa que você amava. Era quase tão delicioso quanto sentir a pele quente criar atrito com a sua e simplesmente te deixar nas nuvens. E o fato de estar nevando do lado de fora, e acordar com a pessoa amada bem ao seu lado, era a combinação mais perfeita para se desejar naquela manhã de segunda-feira.

O quarto decorado de maneira que mais parecia um grande escritório jovem, estava quentinho, mas a janela aberta mostrando os flocos de neve que caiam, fazia com que a idéia de frio se tornasse quase real, e era impossível não desejar ficar por baixo dos edredons.

Os corpos quentes que estavam por baixo dos panos não tinham mais como buscar atrito, pois estavam bem mais aconchegados um ao outro que não conseguiam quase nem se mover. Era engraçado até, uma vez que ambos desejavam um pouco mais de contato.

Bella sentia Edward acariciar sua coluna, descendo e subindo por sua pele nua à medida que ela ficava cada vez mais atenta ao toque. A blusa que estava vestida quando caiu adormecida na cadeira, havia desaparecido há a alguns minutos, e ela realmente não se importava com isso.

O sorriso em seu rosto parecia ficar cada vez maior, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas por causa do olhar atento que Edward lhe dava. Bella não poderia desejar um momento mais perfeito que aquele, embora sua mente ainda estivesse pensando nos fatos ocorridos apenas alguns segundos antes de dormir na madrugada.

Edward, de repente, inclinou-se sobre o pequeno espaço que separava os rostos um do outro, em uma tentativa de dar um beijo de bom dia em sua namorada, no entanto ela se afastou desajeitadamente, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

- Ainda não escovei o dente, Edward...

- Você sabe que não me importo, não? – Ele perguntou, tirando a mão de onde estava para apertar as bochechas de Bella – Eu quero um beijo.

- Depois que eu criar coragem para escovar os dentes – Ela respondeu ainda negando com a cabeça, e apenas quando Edward pareceu desistir do beijo, Bella permitiu-se voltar para mais perto dele. Dessa vez, no entanto, ela escondeu o rosto no peito de Edward, sentindo perfume que ele exalava logo após um banho – Você já tomou banho e tudo?

- É quase meio-dia, Bells. Eu não sou como você que fica o dia todo dormindo – Ele brincou, passando a brincar com as pontas dos cabelos dela.

Bella sorriu mais um pouco contra o peito de Edward, e ele sentiu uma necessidade estanha de apertar sua namorada contra ele, apenas para ter certeza de que ela não sairia dali. Edward era apaixonado por aquela garota, e não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ela.

Passaram alguns minutos daquele jeito, escutando apenas o som do vento que batia na janela de vidro, ou a respiração um do outro. Bella quase podia escutar o coração de Edward batendo, e por conta disso ficou bem parada desejando ter aquela oportunidade.

E então, quando Edward de repente puxou a ponta de uma fio de cabe longo que ficava quase em sua nuca, Bella estremeceu sentindo as cócegas que sempre sentia quando coisa semelhante acontecia, e Edward reagiu com uma gargalhada, afastando-se um pouco dela para roubar o beijo que lhe foi negado.

- Está vendo, não adianta você tentar me negar – Ele falou sorrindo – E então, quais são nossos planos para hoje?

Bella suspirou fundo pensando em o que faria aquele dia ser mais perfeito. Olhou nos olhos de Edward e logo adivinhou que não precisava nem pensar muito, ela já estava tendo tudo o que precisava para que aquele dia fosse o melhor de sua vida.

- Acho que um banho, escovar os dentes, e voltar para ficarmos exatamente como estamos agora. O que você acha? – Ela perguntou.

- Acho muito bom – Edward respondeu - Mas não sei se quero deixar você sair de onde está agora.

- Amor, eu estou fedendo...

- Discordo...

Bella balançou a cabeça e deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward, fazendo que ele perdesse um pouco da força que usava para prendê-la em seus braços, e então se afastou rapidamente para pular da cama e correr para o banheiro, onde certamente estava sua toalha. No entanto, assim que colocou os pés no chão e ficou completamente de pé em um movimento muito rápido, ela sentiu seu corpo perder a energia que tinha e então caiu de volta ao colchão.

A sensação que tinha naquele exato segundo apareceu rápido demais, todo seu corpo parecia esfriar, e sua garganta ficava vazia e com um gosto azedo desagradável.

- Bells? O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou preocupado ao ver Bella caindo.

Bella não respondeu, parecendo não ter energia para falar ou não ter escutado. Seu rosto estava pálido demais, e seus lábios também haviam perdido a cor. Quando Edward a tocou, sentiu que sua namorada estava um tanto fria, embora alguns segundos antes ela estivesse um pouco quente demais. Não pensando em mais nada, ele apenas a puxou de volta para deitar-se na cama, e então saiu do quarto indo em direção a cozinha, pretendendo buscar um copo de água e algo doce.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Edward encontrou Bella já sentada na cama, olhando para o nada enquanto desfazia uma careta. Seus olhos castanhos se prenderam em Edward e pareciam implorar por perdão enquanto ele se aproximava.

- O que você está sentindo? – Edward perguntou assim que passou o copo de água para Bella. Ela aceitou, meio que hesitante, e preferiu morder um pedaço do biscoito recheado que Edward havia lhe trazido, para só então beber a água.

Edward esperou impaciente por uma resposta.

- Só fiquei tonta, já passou – Bella respondeu tentando sorrir – Mas acho que um banho vai me fazer bem, tenho a sensação de que estou tendo um choque térmico agora mesmo, e isso está me dando dor de cabeça.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou.

Bella balançou a cabeça positivamente, e colocou o copo de água na cabeceira da cama, antes de suspirar fundo e decidir sair da cama para tomar o banho que tanto desejava. Edward, alerta, preferiu ajudar Bella dessa vez, pois não sabia como ficar caso ela simplesmente parecesse mal novamente.

Tomaram banho juntos, e Bella parecia certa quanto ao banho, pois no segundo que sentiu a água quente bater contra seu rosto, ela sentiu-se melhor e desejou nunca mais sair de onde estava. Lavou os cabelos, e acabou por dar outro banho em Edward, que pela primeira vez em muito tempo não usou um banho para fazer amor com ela.

Bella demorou quase uns quinze minutos no banheiro, enquanto Edward providenciava alguma coisa para comerem. Ela escovou os dentes, secou e penteou os cabelos, e só quando finalizou todo o ritual matinal, ela finalmente deu uma checada em sua imagem no espelho.

Como de madrugada, seu rosto estava perfeitamente normal, no entanto seu corpo definitivamente não estava do mesmo jeito que ela costumava ver. A blusa de lã com gola que estava usando naquela manhã, parecia ganhar um pouco mais de volume na região de seus seios, e talvez a paranóia a fizesse acreditar que em sua barriga também. A calça de moletom fina que usava, era folgada e de elástico, e fora a única peça que Bella ousou experimentar.

Quando saiu do banheiro de Edward, Bella desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha, e só então lembrou-se da bagunça que havia deixado durante a madrugada. Mas as coisas pareciam bem arrumadas assim que entrou no ambiente grande e que gritava os detalhes que Esme adorava.

- Eu fiz a única coisa que você me ensinou, espero não ter errado – Edward falou assim que viu Bella parada na porta, estudando desconfiada a maneira que ele se portava ao andar na cozinha.

- Torradas?

- Com uma variedade enorme de recheios – Ele respondeu sorridente ao pegar algumas coisas na geladeira – Tem suco de laranja e chocolate, você escolhe.

- E também posso perguntar a razão de estar sendo mimada? – Bella perguntou se dirigindo ao lado de Edward, lhe dando um beijo quando chegou ao seu lado.

- Não posso?

- Cafés da manhã não são normais – Bella respondeu.

- Eu gosto de surpreender.

Bella rolou seus olhos e sentou-se no banco alto que rodeava a bancada de mármore escuro no centro da cozinha. Escolheu tomar suco de laranja e torradas simples, sem nada por cima. Os dois comeram conversando sobre os dotes culinários de Edward e de como Bella adoraria que ele aprendesse a fazer panquecas.

Tão logo depois terminaram de tomar o café da manhã, Bella se responsabilizou pela louça, enquanto Edward arrumava a bagunça. E só depois de quase quinze minutos resolveram voltar para o quarto, pensando em assistir algum filme.

Quando finalmente se arrumaram na cama e deram play no DVD de um filme qualquer que Bella havia escolhido, Edward criou coragem para acabar com a duvida que o corroia desde que acordara aquela manhã, embora uma parte de sua mente gritasse para que simplesmente deixasse aquilo passar.

- Bells...

- Hum – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Estou curioso.

- Sobre o que?

- O que está acontecendo com você – Edward respondeu sincero, sem ter a exata coragem de fazer a verdadeira pergunta que estava presa na ponta da língua.

- Não há nada de errado comigo, Edward – Bella falou rápido, dessa vez tirando a atenção do filme para encontrar o olhar de Edward, e quando fez isso, percebeu que ele não acreditava no que ela estava dizendo - Por que você acha que tem algo de errado?

Tanto a pergunta quanto a resposta intimidaram Edward, não pelas palavras, mas pela forma quase ameaçadoras como foram ditas. Bella parecia a um passo de explodir.

- Não sei. Você tem agido estranho desde sexta, e tem todas essas tonturas e mal-estares por aí. Só estou preocupado com você – Ele respondeu tentando sorrir – Tem certeza que não está se esquecendo de me contar alguma coisa?

- Tenho – Bella respondeu imediatamente, deixando de encarar Edward para vaguear seu olhar pelo quarto, encontrando a cadeira que havia dormido mais cedo e o computador desligado a sua frente. E foi naquele segundo que ela se lembrou de ter ido dormir sem desligar o computador ou ter fechado a página.

- Você tem certeza? – Edward perguntou ao fazer Bella o olhar de volta nos olhos.

Bella logo viu que Edward não acreditaria naquilo por muito tempo, e então deu de ombros e suspirou fundo antes de responder.

- Não é nada demais, apenas besteira.

- Eu quero saber essas pequenas coisinhas, Bells. Vamos, amor, diga-me o que está acontecendo antes que eu fique louco – Edward pediu dando seu melhor.

- Só umas coisas na escola que estão me estressando e deixando louca. Mas vai passar, eu prometo.

- Que problemas? Eu sou seu namorado, e quero lhe ajudar – Edward respondeu, não desistindo como Bella imaginava que ele iria.

- Edward – Ela reclamou manhosa, mas o olhar dele não permitia que ela continuasse o enrolando. Bella suspirou fundo antes de falar – É Lauren, ela anda espalhando por aí que eu estou grávida. Você acredita em uma coisa dessas?

Edward congelou um pouco, mas foi rápido demais para que Bella percebesse. Ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e guardou aquela informação em sua mente ao apertar o corpo de Bella e lhe dar um beijo na testa.

- E de onde ela tirou isso?

- Eu não sei – Bella respondeu – Ângela disse que todos estavam acreditando porque eu estava agindo estanho nas últimas semanas. Você sabe sobre as aulas de educação física que eu não estou participando. Ela usou até mesmo fato de eu cochilar em algumas aulas e não almoçar de vez em quando como desculpa.

- Humm – Edward murmurou – É só isso, ou tem mais?

- Eu acho que tenho reagido a isso de maneira terrível. Quero dizer. Admito que antes eu realmente estava estranha, mas agora que ela vem espalhando isso, parece que minha cabeça acredita nos boatos e eu simplesmente sinto tudo o que sentia antes em dose muito maior.

Dessa vez foi Edward que suspirou fundo e olhou para os outros lados do quarto, com medo e vergonha demais de olhar para Isabella. Mas sua mente estava curiosa, e ele precisava saber de tudo.

- E você acha que Lauren está errada, você não acredita que talvez ela esteja certa?

- O que você quer dizer, Edward?

- Eu vi o que você estava pesquisando no computador, Bells. Eu li o que tinha ali, e também sei que você não tem nenhum trabalho a fazer sobre sintomas de gravidez e coisas do tipo. Eu passei um bom tempo essa manhã só pensando no que tinha escrito naquele artigo, e depois fiquei recapitulando os últimos dias que tenho passado com você...

- Você não acha que eu esteja...? – Bella nem conseguia pronunciar a palavra. Seus olhos assustados não pareciam raivosos, mas ela estava prestes a chorar.

- Só me responda, meu amor...

- Edward – Ela sussurrou, já chorando.

- Quando foi a última vez que você teve seu período Bella? Eu sei que faz algum tempo, pois tem meses que você não tem aquela sua cólica terrível.

- Isso é irrelevante – Bella respondeu – Nós usamos camisinha sempre que lembramos, e eu tomo anticoncepcional.

- Eu sei, mas não é normal tudo isso que está acontecendo com seu corpo.

- Não Edward, é impossível – Bella falou por fim, deixando de olhar para Edward para focar sua atenção apenas no filme que passava.

No entanto, Bella pensou em qualquer coisa menos no que via na tela da televisão. Sua mente estava muito mais longe do que esperava, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Tinha que admitir que ficar negando as coisas não iria a levar a lugar algum, e que sempre existia a possibilidade das coisas saírem de controle. Mas grávida? Isso era muito mais do que esperava lidar aos dezoito anos.

O artigo lido durante a madruga de repente parecia gritar em sua mente, e ela vinha fazendo notas mentais das coisas que estavam sendo compatíveis com os prováveis sintomas. Mas embora estivesse fazendo aquelas anotações mentais, Bella não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquilo poderia ter acontecido.

Quando Isabella voltou sua atenção para Edward, seus olhos estavam cheios de medo, e lágrimas ameaçavam começar a cair assim que ela parasse de tentar não chorar. Edward lhe sorriu torto, entendendo exatamente o que ela poderia estar pensando, e então a puxou para um abraço forte e depositou um beijo no alto da testa dela, tentando lhe dar um pouco de conforto.

- Você quer que eu compre um teste de farmácia? – Ele perguntou, surpreso consigo mesmo por está lidando com aquilo daquela maneira. Mas era necessário, pois Bella parecia estar muito exaltada.

- Não quero descobrir isso desse jeito, sendo positivo ou não – Bella respondeu se lembrando de como poderia ser feito um teste de farmácia – Acho que posso ir a uma clinica e fazer um exame mais preciso, é mais confiável.

Edward sorriu torto e arrumou uma mexa do cabelo de Isabella atrás da orelha dela, e então deixou sua mão moldando o rosto de sua namorada.

- Não sei se vou conseguir esperar muito tempo...

- Eu não quero ir ao hospital daqui, muita gente conhece eu e você por lá – Bella sussurrou.

- Podemos ir a Port Angels agora, eles têm muitas clinicas para esse tipo de atendimento.

- Agora? – Bella perguntou receosa, parecendo medrosa demais. Edward de repente viu a Isabella Swan mais frágil que já havia conhecido, e aquele detalhe foi apenas uma lembrança de como ela era apaixonante, e de como ele precisava cuidar dela.

- Quanto mais cedo melhor, Bells. E eu vou estar com você.

.

.

.

O caminho de Forks a Port Angels normalmente não durava mais que uma hora e meia, mas levando em conta o tempo ruim e estrada escorregadia, Edward preferiu dirigir o mais devagar que ele conseguia, e a tortura que aquilo lhe causava era algo quase sólido. Sua mão direita estava presa na de Bella, e tudo o que ele sabia era que sua namorada estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto olhava para fora da janela.

Ele também estava calado, querendo poder dizer algo, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Port Angels não estava muito diferente de Forks. A cidade tinha uma decoração de natal encantadora logo na entrada, mas nem Bella nem Edward conseguiam ver a magia daquilo. O caminho seguido pelo volvo passou direto pela orla marítima que prendia a atenção de muitos visitantes, e seguiu em direção ao centro da cidade. A clinica escolhida era uma de respeito e que Edward conhecia graças a seu pai, que tinha contato com um dos donos.

O volvo fez contraste com os carros parados em frente a clinica, e ficou estacionado ali por um bom tempo, sem que ninguém saísse. Dentro do carro, Bella olhou apreensiva para Edward, sabendo que fugir era uma opção que não lhe era mais de direito.

Os olhos castanhos estavam com um brilho intenso, tanto eram as lágrimas presas ali, não querendo cair. Os lábios rosados estavam sendo pressionados um contra o outro, como se aquilo lhe ajudasse a permanecer decidida. Mas era mais que evidente para Edward que Bella estava apavorada.

As mãos deles, ainda estavam presas uma na outra, e elas pareciam transmitir um calor que ia e vinha dos dois lados.

- O que vamos fazer caso seja positivo? – Bella finalmente perguntou a questão que estava lhe matando desde que aceitara sair de casa para ir a aquela clinica.

- Não faço idéia – Edward admitiu – Mas nós conseguiremos pensar em algo.

- Isso não é tão fácil assim, Edward. Não é como se estivéssemos atrasados em um projeto escolar, ou tivéssemos feito alguma coisa que deixasse sua mãe ou pai irritado. É um bebê... Uma vida...

Edward fechou os olhos e concordou.

- É o nosso bebê, Bells.

Isabella estremeceu com o que Edward dissera, e pareceu não gostar muito daquilo, ou pelo menos foi isso o que deixou acreditar. Ela apenas tirou o sinto de segurança e saiu do carro.

.

.

.

Esperar era algo que não tinha definição. Não poderia dizer se era algo bom por ser um momento de distância com a realidade que estava chegando, ou se era algo ruim por fazer cada parte de seu corpo arder de curiosidade e você criar uma estranha vontade de gritar. Bella estava pensando exatamente aquilo, quando seu olhar não se fixava na saída da clinica e ela calculava se conseguiria ser rápida suficiente para fugir de Edward. Qualquer que fosse sua escolha, no entanto, ela sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa pensar sobre opções.

A clinica não estava cheia, apenas duas outras mulheres sorrindo umas com as outras enquanto esperavam seus nomes serem chamados pela recepcionista ou enfermeira que hora ou outra aparecia na sala de espera.

O ambiente branco e com perfume de bebê era tão calmo que contrastava com a realidade de muitas mulheres que procuravam aquele atendimento, Bella pensou. Fotos de recém-nascidos espalhados por todos os lados, ou mulheres grávidas sorrindo como se estivessem vivendo o momento mais perfeito de suas vidas. Bella tremia ao imaginar-se no estado de uma mulher grávida.

Sentindo uma leve pressão em sua mão esquerda, Bella levou sua atenção para Edward, que pareceu sorrir torto quando os olhares se prenderam. Ele sussurrou pela enésima vez que tudo ficaria bem, e então a ajudou a ficar acolhida nos braços dele, esperando por Deus sabe mais quanto tempo pela atenção do médico.

Já fazia algo como trinta minutos desde que deram seus nomes e pediram por um atendimento. A espera ficava cada vez mais difícil para ambos. O conforto que buscavam cada vez que trocavam um olhar ou apertavam a mão, era a única coisa que os impediam de irem a loucura.

- Isabella Marie Swan – Uma voz feminina chamou em alto e bom som, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam na sala de espera. Bella sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso, e não conseguiu se mexer até que teve o incentivo de Edward.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Edward sussurrou para ela.

Bella apenas concordou, sua garganta estava seca e precisava de um pouco de ar. Ela andou em direção a enfermeira que havia lhe chamando, sentindo a mãos de Edward pressionar o baixo de sua costa, com se ele quisesse lhe conduzir.

A enfermeira, que não poderia ter menos de quarenta e cinco anos, deu um doce sorriso ao casal, não parecendo afetada pela surpresa de ter jovens indo a uma consulta com o obstetra, e assim que se viu fechada em uma sala simpática com o casal, ela começou a explicar o procedimento que faria enquanto o médico não viesse.

Bella sorriu, não tendo escolha a não ser apenas concordar com a enfermeira. Ela respondeu as perguntas feitas, explicou as razões de ter procurado aquela consulta, e depois preencheu algumas perguntas em um formulário que lhe perguntava coisas simples, tais como idade e algumas informações sobre a saúde dela e sua família.

A enfermeira então começou alguns exames para adiantar a consulta. Verificou a pressão sangunea de Bella, verificou o peso da paciente e até a temperatura corpórea de Bella. No final de tudo, as coisas estavam todas anotadas em papeis presos em uma prancheta deixada sobre a mesa central da sala.

Dez minutos depois Bella e Edward estavam sentados em cadeiras que ficavam do outro lado onde o médico supostamente sentaria quando chegasse, o olhar trocado um com o outro não permita que palavra nenhuma saísse por seus lábios, e o medo era muito grande para que pensassem em alguma palavra. Quando por fim a porta foi aberta, permitindo que uma mulher loira e alta entrasse na sala, Bella sentiu seu corpo ficar ainda mais tenso.

- Boa tarde - A mulher falou sorrindo, seus olhos axuis escuros eram felizes – Estamos aqui com Isabella Swan, certo?

- Sim – Bella respondeu simplesmente, desejando ter a capacidade de sorrir também. A médica concordou com a cabeça com algo, e então ocupou o lugar do outro lado da mesa, ficando de frente para o casal que parecia a ponto de explodir de apreensão.

Os olhos azuis passaram rapidamente pelos papeis a sua frente, e antes de ler qualquer coisa que estivesse ali, a médica deu atenção ao casal.

- Bom, sou a Dr. Katrina Pace, mas não me importo que me chamem de Kate – A médica falou ainda mais sorridente. Sua aparência jovem e alegre era de alguma maneira confortante para Bella e Edward – Me falem sobre vocês, e o que os trouxeram, aqui, por favor.

Edward olhou rapidamente para Bella, esperando ver se ela desejava responder ou se ele deveria fazer aquilo. Deu um sorriso torto antes de dar um aperto na mão de Bella, entendendo que ela lhe pedia para que ele explicasse as coisas.

- Bom, como posso começar? – Ele perguntou nervoso, descobrindo só agora que não sabia o que falar.

- Que tal me dizer seu nome, e o que você é dela.

- Edward Cullen, eu sou namorado dela – Ele falou, e a médica concordou rapidamente com ela.

- E desde quando são namorados?

- Tem um pouco mais de dois anos.

- E ambos têm dezoito anos, ou você é mais velho? – Ela perguntou curiosa depois de olhar rapidamente para a ficha de Bella.

- Temos a mesma idade – Edward respondeu.

- Está vendo, não foi tão difícil – Katrina falou sorridente para Edward, e os pensamentos de Bella deixaram rapidamente a idéia do que estava fazendo ali de lado, passando a criar um pouco de ciúmes pela maneira que a médica estava trantando seu namorado. Mas qualquer idéia como aquela foi deixada de lado quando Isabella visualizou a aliança na mão esquerda de sua médica – Bom, agora vamos mudar de assunto para focarmos no que realmente nos interessa, certo?

Bella concordou nervosamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior com um pouco de força, e então passou a desejar que ainda estivesse preocupada pela maneira que a médica parecia tratar seu namorado. Isabella escutou um suspiro audível da médica, antes da voz dela se tornar audível.

- Bom, no seu formulário diz que a senhorita Swan vem tendo sintomas que os fazem acreditar que ela esteja grávida, certo? – Katrina perguntou, e tanto Bella como Edward só conseguiram concordar – Eu vou pedir um Beta HCG para agora, antes de eu fazer algumas perguntas, assim nosso trabalho se torna mais rápido e eu essa apreensão de vocês dois termina mais rápido, ok?

- Ok – Bella sussurrou pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala. Ela viu Edward ficar feliz por isso, e lhe sorriu nervosamente. A voz da médica tinha assumido um tom profissional enquanto falava ao telefone pedindo que a enfermeira viesse coletar uma amostra sanguínea o mais rápido possível.

A mesma enfermeira não demorou a aparecer de volta na sala, sorrindo quase tão animadamente como a médica. Dessa a vez a senhora sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Bella, e pareceu se engajar em uma conversa com a médica onde termos médicos eram trocados e Bella não conseguia entender.

- Hey, olha para mim, Bells – Edward chamou a ver a namorada fazer uma careta enquanto estendia o braço e via a agulha que seria usada para tirar o sangue. Bella sempre tinha tido uma ertanha fobia por sangue. Ela costumava passar mal toda vez que via ou sentia o cheiro.

Bella obedeceu Edward prontamente, mas ainda queria olhar para a agulha e ter certeza que a enfermeira não faria nenhuma coisa errada.

- Eu me esqueci de avisar você, mas Alice nos chamou para passar na casa da família de Jasper, parece que vai ocorrer algo importante que ela não quer que a gente perca, e disse que Charlie e Sue devem se sentir convidados. O que você acha? Natal em Seattle...

- Sério? – Bella peruntou pensativa, gostando de ver Edward empenhado em distrai-la enquanto tiravam seu sangue. Ela sentiu uma leve picada em seu braço, mas forçou-se a prestar atenção em Edward.

- Aham, a gente pode conversa sobre isso mais tarde. Só queria te falar antes que você esquecesse.

Bella concordou, e só então percebeu que o procedimento já havia terminado, apenas um Band-AID indicava que ela tinha acabado de fazer uma coleta de sangue. A enfermeira estava guardado a amostra dentro de algo que parecia uma caixa enquanto escutava a médica pedir que o resultado viesse o mais rápido possível.

Não se demorou nem cinco minutos para que enfermeira saísse.

- Bom, o Beta HCG é um exame que vai verificar a quantidade do hormônio HCG no seu sangue, é um exame bem preciso e que pode nos indicar, caso o resultado seja positivo, até mesmo o tempo de sua gestação, Isabella. O resultado não deve demorar a chegar, e enquanto isso eu vou fazer algumas perguntas, pode ser?

- Ok – Bella sussurrou um pouco menos nervosa. A alegria de sua médica não poderia ser mais contagiante.

- Eu vou começar com o mais simples, e talvez o mais incômodo, então se não quiserem responder, eu vou entender,ok? – Kate perguntou, e tanto Bella como Edward concordaram – A relação sexual de vocês começou quando? Vocês usam proteção sempre, e quais sãos a medidas de prevenção que tomam?

Bella e Edward mais uma vez trocaram um olhar, e Bell decidiu falar.

- Nós demos esse passo no nosso relacionamento no fim do ano passado, quando viajamos para a Disney onde passamos uma semana com os pais de Edward por lá. Eu e a mãe de Edward fomos a uma ginecologista um tempo antes, para que eu realmente começasse a me prevenir antes de darmos esse passo. Na época eu não tomei anticoncepcional, pois não pensei nisso, mas eu passei a tomar esse medicamento no começo desse ano. Eu e Edward usamos sempre que lembramos camisinha, mas como eu tomo anticoncepcional e nós fomos a primeira vez um do outro, a gente não usa SEMPRE a camisinha.

- Hum – Kate suspirou, suspirando – E como seria essa mania de não usar a camisinha? Digo, é raro vocês esquecerem, ou o contrário?

- Mais ou menos, depende do momento – Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem quando respondeu aquilo.

- Você parou de tomar o anticoncepcional ou se esqueceu de algum dia?

- Não, eu tomo todos os dias logo após o jantar, é um ritual que eu já nem sei mais como viver sem, eu acho. Eu levo a caixa para todos os lugares que vou, e tenho uma reserva na casa de Edward, e outra no carro dele.

- E o que você tem sentido para ter vindo parar aqui? – Kate finalmente perguntou.

Dessa vez Bella ficou apreensiva, e sabia que Edward não poderia responder tão precisamente quanto ela.

- Bom, eu não sei. Tenho que admitir que tem um tempo que tenho sentindo alguns enjôos em alguns momentos, mas é apenas quando sinto o cheiro de algo insuportável. De vez em quando eu fico um pouco tonta, e minha visão escurece, mas isso acontece geralmente depois do almoço na escola, quando não sinto vontade de comer, ou quando faço algum movimento muito rápido. – Bella explicou, e suspirou fundo antes de continuar – E bem, eu realmente venho me sentindo cansada, e durmo a maior parte do tempo que estou em aula ou sozinha, deixando algumas tarefas esquecidas. Eu venho chorando um pouco mais que o normal, mas isso eu não acho que seja importante. Mas eu não consigo acreditar que isso possa significar algo.

- Ok, isso é todo ou você está se esquecendo de outros detalhes?

- Não sei – Bella respondeu sincera. A médica concordou com a cabeça.

- Ok, Isabella. quando foi a última vez que você teve sua menstruação?

- Vem geralmente no final do mês, e eu geralmente sinto muita cólica. Mas isso não acontecesse desde outubro, quero dizer, não veio e outubro, nem em novembro, eu estava esperando o fim de dezembro para me preocupar.

- Então tem dois meses que não vem, certo? – Bella concordou vendo sua médica anotar aquilo em um papel - E seu corpo, você não sente nenhuma dor nas costas, ou de cabeça? Não sente um pouco de incômodo nos seios?

- Sinceramente não sinto dor. Só um incômodo muito irritante quando fico muito tempo sentada, ou quando durmo na aula. Meios seios estão normais...

- Maiores- Edward falou cortando a fala de Bella, ganhando a atenção das duas mulheres. Ele corou quando percebeu tal atenção, e entendeu que os olhares das duas pediam informações- Os seios dela estão maiores, como namorado dela eu posso dizer isso com toda a certeza.

Katrina conteve um sorriso enquanto anotava aquilo sua cardeneta, e Bella deu um olhar constrangido para Edward antes de voltar atenção para a médica.

- Nenhuma outra diferença? Roupas, nem nada?

- Não que eu saiba – Bella respondeu tentando se lembrar de algo – Talvez um pouco mais apertadas, mas minha alimentação tem sido um pouco exagerada quando não estou na escola. Quero dizer, eu fico na cozinha e faço as coisas que quero comer...

Katrina finalmente ficou em silêncio enquanto analisava tudo o que vinha sido falado nos últimos minutos. Seus olhos azuis prenderam-se nos papeis, e ela realmente parecia preocupada. Bella estava implorando para que a médica falasse algo.

- Bom, supondo que você sempre tome o anticoncepcional, e vocês se protejam sempre que lembram, eu não consigo ver como você poderia engravidar. Pelo tempo que sua menstruação não vem, eu diria que, caso estejamos trabalhando com um resultado positivo, a concepção tenha ocorrido no mês de outubro – A médica parecia estar apenas pensando alto, e só então seu olhar voltou a encarar o casal a sua frente – Aconteceu alguma coisa nessa época? Fim de setembro, começo de outubro?

- Bom, em setembro eu e Bella fomos passar um final de semana com a mãe dela, na Flórida. Quando voltamos, Bella pegou uma pneomonia e passou três dias internada, e depois continuou a se cuidar em casa, onde eu e o pai dela ficávamos com ela e meu pai sempre dava um check up nela.

- Oh – Katrina falou parecendo encontrar na explicação de Edward a resposta para suas duvidas – E eu suponho que a Isabella tenha ficado nos antibióticos por algum tempo, certo?

- Sim, eu tomei por volta de duas semanas, se não estou enganada eu parei com a medicação logo no começo de outubro.

Katrina concordou, e suspirou fundo.

- Bom, eu presumo que você continuou tomando o anticoncepcional, certo? – Bella concordou – E vocês tiveram alguma relação nessa época, em que Bella ainda tomava os antibióticos?

- Sim... – Edward respondeu cauteloso.

- Bom, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas os antibióticos usados no tratamento de pneumonia e outras doenças, têm o poder de anular o efeito do anticoncepcional. Vocês sabiam disso?

- Não – Bella e Edward responderam, dessa vez ambos pareciam chocados.

- Presumi, embora ache que seu ginecologista deveria ter dito isso a senhorita, muitas mulheres engravidam por causa desse pequeno detalhe.

Um leve toque na porta foi o único anuncio que tiveram de que a enfermeira tinha voltado, trazendo consigo o reslutado do Beta HCG. Bella e Edward ficaram congelados em seus lugares observando o envelope branco ser colocado na mesa da médica. Ambos escutaram Kate sussurrar para a enfermeira arrumar algo em algum outro lugar, e então mais uma vez ficaram sozinhos com a médica.

- Vocês querem abrir? – Kate perguntou oferecendo o envelope.

- Não, muito obrigada – Bella respondeu – Não entenderíamos nada que estivesse aí.

- Ok – Kate respondeu, abrindo o envelope de maneira que parecia que ela já estivesse acostumada a fazer aquilo. Ela descartou o envelope assim que tirou um papel de dentro, e então o abriu, lendo rapidamente o que quer que estivesse ali. Depois de alguns minutos analisando as coisas, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior inconscientemente, e passou para Edward e Bella – Isabella, seu nível de HCG no sangue é de cento e dez mil e seiscentos e doze mUI/mL. Bom, acima de cem mUI/mL, nós consideramos o resultado como positivo, e como você pode ver o seu resultado veio bem acima disso, que é exatamente o que eu imaginava que viesse, pelos cálculos que fiz. A quantidade de seu HCG indica que você deve estar, por volta, da décima primeira a décima terceira semana de gestação, mas nós podemos confirmar isso através da ultrassongrafia. Vocês têm alguma duvida até aqui?

- Eu estou grávida? – Bella perguntou parecendo chocada demais para se importar como suas palavras soavam medrosas.

- Sim – Foi tudo o que Kate se viu certa em responder, uma vez que ela não gostava de usar o termo ''infelizmente sim'' para tal notícia.

- Oh meu Deus – Bella arfou ficando vermelha e prendendo a respiração sem querer enquanto tentava acreditar naquilo. Edward, percebendo o estado em que Bella entrava, apenas apertou-lhe a mão e pediu que se acalmasse.

- Vocês querem alguns minutos sozinhos, ou preferem que eu continue? – Kate perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Continua – Bella pediu, implorando para sair daquele lugar o mais rápido que pudesse.

- Ok, vendo que a sua gestação já está bem avançada, e que ainda não teve nenhuma atenção médica. Eu acho que seja muito importante fazermos uma ultra-sonografia de rotina agora, apenas para ver o desenvolvimento do feto e ter certeza de que vocês dois estão bem. É bem rápido e talvez eu possa ver se ele ou ela estão se desenvolvendo direito, e até poderemos escutar o coraçãozinho batendo. Se tivermos sorte, vocês poderão descobrir o sexo, embora eu ache que esteja muito cedo.

Bella parecia fora de seu corpo enquanto escutava a médica falar sem parar. Ela mal tinha noção do que estava fazendo enquanto tirava sua roupa e colocava o avental rosa bebê que uma nova enfermeira lhe tinha dado quando ela entrou em uma nova sala para fazer a tal ultra-sonografia. Aquele era o primeiro momento que se via sem Edward.

Ela mal podia pensar direito, e estava usando toda sua força para não começar a chorar como desejava.

Quando entrou na sala de ultra-sonografia, havia um homem vestido em jaleco enquanto mexia em uma maquina muito moderna para ela. Edward estava lá também, parecendo tão preso em seus pensamentos quanto ela.

Bella foi indicada a deitar-se sobre a mesa coberta por um papel fino, e então teve que levantar o avental que usava. Kate não demorou a aparecer, assumindo logo o lugar do homem que mexia no aparelho.

Katrina chegou a avisar, mas Bella não conseguiu evitar o arrepio que sentiu quando o gel gelado tocou sua barriga. Foi nesse momento que Edward pareceu acordar de seus próprios pensamentos para lhe dar assistência. Bella sentiu sua mão ser apertada enquanto as imagens se formavam na tela colocada a sua frente.

- Bom, nós temos apenas um feto, pelo o que vejo – Kate falou, e aquilo foi um grande alivio para Bella e Edward, embora saber que de fato eles teriam um bebê no futuro ofuscasse aquele pensamento – E parece que ele ou ela está tem apenas doze semanas, ou seja Bella, o fim do primeiro trimestre. Você teve sorte, os enjôos devem acabar a qualquer momento por agora, embora eu não possa dizer o mesmo sobre o cansaço.

Kate continuou falando tudo o que poderia dizer a partir do que via na tele do aparelho de ultra-sonografia, e tudo o que Bella e Edward conseguiam escutar era que o bebê estava bem, crescendo de maneira como esperada, e que ele ainda era muito pequenino. Era impossível não ficar feliz ao saber que pelo menos o bebê estava bem.

Quando por fim as coisas pareciam chegar ao final, os olhos de Bella estavam presos na tela a sua frente, e era impossível dizer o que ela estava pensando sobre tudo aquilo. Kate perguntou se queriam escutar o coração do bebê batendo ou não, e foi Edward que respondeu positivamente a aquela pergunta.

Quando barulho alto e forte, talvez rápido demais, ecôo pelo espaço, a expressão de Isabella se tornou ainda mais fechada e assustada, e Edward sorriu, mas Bella nunca chegou a ver isso.

.

.

.

- Bom, acho que agora eu tenho que falar com vocês sobre as opções que vocês têm, certo? – Kate perguntou jogando os papéis sobre a mesa, arrumando duas pilhas diferentes a sua frente enquanto esperava uma resposta.

O casal mais a médica haviam acabado de voltar para a sala onde haviam recebido o resultado positivo sobre a gravidez, e estavam se acomodando enquanto escutavam mais uma vez a médica falar sobre a sorte que tinham de estarem grávidos de um bebê que parecia perfeito.

- Como assim? – Bella perguntou sem deixar de lado a expressão vazia que exibia desde que descobrira que de fato estava grávida.

- Opções, minha querida. Eu quero dizer, vocês são um casal jovem, têm apenas dezoito anos e ainda estão no último ano da escola, ainda dependem de seus pais e entrar no mundo com tantas responsabilidades como o que estão entrando é absolutamente assustador. Eu estou rindo alegrimente porque não acho que não haja nada mais lindo que uma mulher grávida, é algo mágico e maravilhoso, mas apenas para alguém que esteja preparado para isso. Ser mãe e pai é difícil, e começar isso na idade de vocês exige muito, então não é qualquer um que pode assumir essa responsabilidade. Para serem bons pais, vocês têm que querer, têm que amar esse bebê a ponto de darem suas vidas por ele, e eu tenho certeza que vocês não sabem se são capazes de fazer isso, estou certa?

Bella, por um momento, acreditou que Kate estava escutando seus pensamentos, mas logo decidiu que a médica apenas já tinha atendido várias outras garotas que passavam por aquela situação. Ela apenas concordou, esperando que Kate lhe explicasse o que queria de uma vez.

- Bom, vocês têm três opções ao todo. Vocês podem fazer um aborto, que é legal até a vigésima quarta semana de gestação. Vocês podem entregar o bebê para a adoção, ou vocês podem ficar com o bebê sobre a guarda de vocês, cuidar deles a sua maneira. Eu não vou pedir uma resposta imediata, pois é preciso que vocês pensem sobre o que é melhor para ambos, e isso pode levar um tempo, ou não. Mas eu peço que procurem por mim quando chegarem a tal decisão, e que se optarem por um aborto, procurem por um profissional e por uma clinica segura, milhares de jovens morrem ou ficam com seqüelas por passarem por procedimentos mal conduzido.

- E como seria a adoção? – Edward perguntou quase imediatamente. Bella o olhou rapidamente, e então procurou pela resposta da médica.

- Bom, há dois tipos de adoção para o caso de vocês. Um em que você e Isabella têm contato com os pais adotivos, e podem até escolher o casal que vai ficar com a criança. E tem a outra opção, em que vocês entregam o bebê para a agência e ela leva o bebê para os pais adotivos, nesse caso vocês não teriam contato algum com os pais adotivos, a agencia ser a única ponte entre vocês. Em ambos os casos de adoção, vocês podem escolher por não ver o bebê assim que ele nascer, a amamentação geralmente ocorre por doação do banco de leite do hospital nesses casos, mas coisas sempre variam. É realmente complicado a adoção, difícil eu diria.

Kate então abriu uma gaveta ao seu lado e separou algumas coisas que ali estavam, colocando um pequeno bloco de papeis coloridos sobre a mesa.

- Isabella e Edward, na nossa clinica nós oferecemos um acompanhamento psicológico para mulheres grávidas, geralmente para adolescentes como vocês. Infelizmente nossa psicóloga não estar aqui essa semana, ela tirou o feriado de natal mais cedo e estará aqui semana que vem, eu posso marcar um horário com ela, caso desejem.

- Nós vamos pensar sobre isso – Edward respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Aqui está alguns panfletos de orientação. Neles vem explicando os diferentes tipos de adoção, alguns depoimentos e outras pequenas informações, tem sobre o aborto, que em particular eu não concorde muito mas a escolha é de vocês, e tem um outro para caso decidam ficar com a criança. São apenas informações que vocês talvez já conheçam, mas precisam ser lembrados.

.

.

.

O colchão afundou quando Bella jogou-se com vontade sobre sua cama. Ela sentiu sua cabeça suavizar a dor de cabeça que sentia assim que sentiu a maciez de seu travesseiro, mas o cabelo amarrado em rabo de cavalo não lhe dava total conforto. Ela puxou o elástico que prendia seus cabelos, e o colocou no pulso, sentindo o atejar de sua cabeça começar a parar aos poucos.

Suspirou fundo pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia, e então fechou os olhos tentando se levar para qualquer outro mundo que não lhe permitisse lembrar das últimas horas de seu dia.

A janela de seu quarto era tudo o que iluminava o lugar ela estava. Ainda nevava em Forks, e fim de tarde estava bem claro para o normal. Bella quase podia sentir o frio lhe causar dor, mas aquele pensamento era muito mínimo para que fosse considerado.

Sua mente estava presa em apenas três coisas, e elas estavam todas ligadas entre si. Edward era a mais gritante, naquele exato minuto ele estava em casa pensando sobre a mesma coisa que ela, e embora ela tivesse sido a mentora da idéia de ficarem um pouco sozinhos, Bella desejava que Edward estivesse ao seu lado naquele exato segundo.

Bella também pensava constantemente sobre os detalhes do começo daquela tarde, e tentava entender o que sentia ao todo, eram tantas as emoções de descobrir que estava grávida, que ela mal poderia dizer se estava feliz ou com raiva.

A absoluta certeza de que estava grávida ainda não era algo real. Ela sabia que aquilo era um fato que não poderia mudar, pois havia visto e escutado o bebê que crescia em seu ventre, mas ainda assim as coisas eram muito fora de comum para serem verdade.

Ainda lidava com o estado de choque que entrou desde que Katrina Pale lhe explicou os números que apareciam no resultado de seu exame, mas Bella tinha cada vez mais consciência de que o estado de choque estava se acabando, e logo ela começaria a chorar ou fazer algo pior.

Estava grávida, verdade, mas o que faria com aquilo?

Bella levantou-se da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o ouro, pensando em tantas coisas que não conseguiam a chegar a conclusão de nada. Imaginava o que Edward estava fazendo, e logo em seguida imaginava como seria o futuro dele caso eles ficassem com o bebê, e então Bella começava a aceitar que estava grávida, mas antes disso se concluir ela estava imaginando como seria sua vida com uma criança.

Andar de um lado para o outro foi a solução que ela arrumou para não enlouquecer, embora seus pensamentos estivessem mudando mais que nunca.

Por fim, depois de quase meia hora andando por seu quarto e com a cabeça voltando a latejar, Bella sentou-se na ponta da cama e bufou, decidida a pensar em apenas uma coisa de cada vez. foi nesse minuto que seus olhos se prenderam ao mural de fotos que tinha logo em cima de sua escrivaninha, e de onde estava, ela podia ver duas fotos que se destacavam mais que nunca.

Uma era em que Bella era apenas uma recém-nascida, Renne até mesmo ainda morava em Forks, e estava sorridente ao lado de Charlie. Bella mal podia lembrar quando fora a última vez que seus pais haviam trocado uma palavra. A outra imagem que Bella se prendia era a de um menininho loiro e com as bochechas rosadas, os olhos verdes se iluminavam e ele sorria como se o mundo dependesse daquilo para existir, era Edward ali, em uma foto que Esme havia lhe dado no último natal.

Foi naquele minuto que Bella simplesmente juntou as características das duas crianças que apareciam em sua frente, e ela logo fez a imagem que trazia a combinação perfeita dos dois.

- Eu estou grávida de um bebê de Edward – Bella finalmente falou em voz alta, dando inicio a sua reflexão, tendo em mente apenas a imagem da criança de olhos verdes e bochechas coradas como fonte de inspiração para sua decisão. Afinal de tudo, era aquela criança a principal afetada de tudo – Eu estou grávida aos dezoito anos de um bebê de Edward Cullen, meu namorado.

Falar em voz alta era o melhor caminho que Bella poderia ter tomado, embora a cada letra que escapava de seus lábios e a realidade das palavras se tornassem concretas em sua mente, Bella sentisse uma lágrima serpentear seu rosto.

Ela suspirou, e falou tudo o que estava preso em sua cabeça, não permitindo que detalhe algum se deixasse passar despercebido, quando por fim chegou a conclusão de tudo, Bella só tinha certeza de uma coisa.

- Eu estou grávida de um bebê que é meu e de Edward – Ela falou um pouco mais alto, e sua mão direito tocou sua barriga por baixo do tecido leve da camiseta que usava. Naquele momento Bella já nem precisava pensar.

Embora ficar grávida fosse a coisa mais inesperada e insana que já lhe acontecera, Bella não poderia continuar deixando de lado o amor que estava fazendo seu coração inchar a cada segundo. Ela não poderia mais evitar que o sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto enquanto escutava em sua mente o som do coração de seu bebê.

.

.

.

Charlie estava preocupado, e isso era perfeitamente legível em cada detalhe de seu rosto. O bigode parecia um pouco levantado, e o olhar caçando denunciava que o dia de trabalho e diversão na reserva de La Push não havia sido descansado durante a madrugada de segunda para terça-feira.

Ele bateu mais uma vez na porta do quarto de Bella, esperando que daquela vez ela pelo menos aceitasse a xícara de café que lhe trazia, mas como não recebeu resposta ao toque, ele abriu a porta e encontrou Isabella na mesma posição que a encontrara uma hora antes, quando viera lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Bella, você tem que comer alguma coisa. Já são quase meio dia e você não comeu nada desde que cheguei ontem de noite, e eu nem sei se você comeu algo antes – Charlie começou, resolvendo abandonar a xícara de café sobre a escrivaninha, para então sentar-se na ponta da cama de Bella, colocando a mão no pé dela.

- Eu estou bem – Ela respondeu sem desenterrar o rosto do travesseiro. Sua voz deixava evidente que ela estava chorando.

- É claro que não está. Você está chorando desse jeito desde ontem de noite, e eu sei que você ficou um pouco febril durante a noite – Charlie respondeu – Se você não me disser o que aconteceu, vou ter que levar você até o hospital.

- Está tudo bem, papai – Bella respondeu levantando rapidamente o rosto.

- Você brigou com o Edward? Ele fez algo que não deveria...?

É claro que sim, Edward estava considerando dar o filho dele para a adoção, e isso fazia Bella querer chorar mais ainda.

- Não, Edward nem sabe que estou assim. Não precisa ficar zangado com ele. Deixe-me sozinha, é tudo o que preciso – Bella respondeu tentando não ser grosseira – E leve essa xícara de café daqui, eu não suporto o cheiro disso.

Charlie mal deu atenção ao último comentário de Isabella, e apenas se levantou de onde estava e pegou a xícara de café, fechando a porta do quarto depois de entrar no corredor.

Ele odiava ver sua filha daquele jeito, e odiava mais ainda aquela sensação de cegueira, sem saber o que fazer. Já havia ligado para Renne, mas esta não conseguiu nem mesmo arrancar um ''oi'' de Bella. Ele já tentara simplesmente abraçar a filha enquanto ela chorava, mas isso apenas piorou a situação. Suas outras tentativas já haviam sido todas frustradas, e agora só lhe restava a opção de pedir ajuda de Edward.

Assim que chegou ao primeiro andar, Charlie foi em direção a cozinha e abandonou a xícara em cima da pia, já com o fone do telefone entre seus dedos enquanto discava o telefone memorizado da casa dos Cullen, rezando para que Edward atendesse.

- _Alô_ – A voz feminina de Esme atendeu do outro lado, parecendo dividida entre animação e cansaço.

- Hey, Esme, sou eu Charlie. Como você vai? Não sabia que você e Carlisle já haviam voltado para Seattle.

_- Oh, Charlie. Está tudo bem, e não se preocupe, eu e meu marido estamos de volta a Seattle ainda no fim dessa semana, mas dessa vez levaremos Bella e Edward conosco, você também se quiser. Jasper, o namorado de Alice, pediu que nos apresentássemos a ceia natalina dele, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que minha filha vai se tornar uma noiva em pouco tempo._

Era evidente a excitação de Esme, e Charlie não teve como não ouvir os comentários felizes da mãe do namorado de sua filha. quando por fim teve coragem de tocar no nome de Edward, Esme suspirou fundo, parecendo mudar de humor.

_- Nem me fale de Edward, ele está preso naquele quarto dele desde que chegamos. Desceu apenas para ajudar eu e Carlisle a levar as malas para o quarto, e tão logo se trancou no quarto. Mas se você quiser falar com ele, vou sentir prazer em chamá-lo, vai que ele finalmente decide sair de lá. Mas me diga, o que aconteceu. Ele parece pra baixo... Não me diga que ele e Bella terminaram, pelo amor de Deus..._

- Não faço idéia, Esme. Bella não come nada desde ontem, ela não tomou café, não almoçou e eu realmente estou preocupado com ela.

_- Oh meu Deus, eu fico tão preocupada com esses dois. De verdade Charlie, Bella e Edward nasceram pra ficar juntos._

Charlie podia escutar os passos de Esme enquanto ela subia as escadas conversando com ele, e ficou com a respiração presa enquanto escutava uma porta se abrir e a voz de Esme ao longe falar com outra pessoa. Quando finalmente o telefone, que provavelmente eram sem fio, pareceu passar de mãos, Charlie suspirou fundo e esperou apreensivo.

- _Boa tarde Charlie –_ A voz de Edward não estava nada diferente do comum ao telefone, apenas um pouco triste.

- Olá Edward. Como vai meu filho?

- _Bem, e por aí? Como está Bella?_ – Edward perguntou, dessa vez um pouco curioso.

- Sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com a minha filha, porque eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer. Ela só chora sem parar e não aceita nada que eu possa fazer ou oferecer. Eu me sinto cego.

_- Ela está chorando?_

- Desde ontem de noite, quando cheguei em casa. Ela também não come nada, nem tomou café, nem almoçou, e apenas ficada deitada naquela cama chorando sem parar. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, e nem Renne conseguiu fazer algo, estava esperando que você soubesse me ajudar.

- _Eu não acredito que ela está fazendo isso –_ Edward respondeu um pouco exaltado, e então ficou em silêncio. Ao fundo podia escutar o movimento rápido e coisas caindo – _Charlie, faz o seguinte, faz algumas torradas sem manteiga e coloca em uma bandeja, coloca um pouco de suco em um copo e deixa e leva para ela. Eu estou indo para sua casa agora, e caso ela não aceite, deixe a bandeja por lá. Bella não pode ficar sem se alimentar._

- Ok – Charlie respondeu um pouco assustado dessa vez – Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

_- Agora não, eu preciso conversar com Bella antes. Perdoe-me chefe._

- Desde que você a faça parar de chorar.

.

.

.

O carro de Edward mal tinha estacionado frente a casa simples do chefe de polícia da cidade quando a porta da frente se abriu mostrando Charlie Swan. O rosto ainda exalava preocupação e cansaço, mas u pouco de esperança também estava ali.

Edward fechou o carro de acionou o alarme antes de sair correndo em direção a entrada da casa, tendo sorte de não escorregar no caminho liso por causa da neve. Foi recebido por um sorriso de Charlie, mas ambos esperam se envolver pelo calor da casa antes de falar algo.

- Como ela está?

- A mesma de antes. Não comeu, e não pára de chorar. Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer caso você não consiga resolver isso.

- Pode deixar comigo, Charlie, eu sei o que está acontecendo, e de certa forma imagino o que ela precisa. Você tem que me desculpar por não contar tudo agora, mas é algo que eu preciso decidir com ela antes, ok?

- Céus, vocês dois vão me deixar louco – Charlie respondeu, mas fez um gesto para que Edward corresse para o quarto de Bella – Me chame qualquer coisa.

Edward concordou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que sua aflição lhe permitia. Sabia que Charlie não iria subir para o segundo andar atrás deles, e nem escutaria a conversa que não havia sido convidado, mas assim que se viu no quarto de sua namorada, Edward fechou a porta e suspirou fundo ao ver a imagem dela deitada sobre a cama.

Ela não reagiu a entrada dele, e nem falou algo quando Edward sentou-se na beirada da cama. Ella só reagiu quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para que ela se acomodasse nos braços de Edward, e foi só então que parou de chorar como fazia alguns segundos antes.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou com a voz rouca, ainda soluçava.

- Seu pai me ligou, ele está quase louco.

Isabella levantou seu olhar para encontrar o rosto de Edward e descobrir o que ele estava pensando, mas a única coisa que fez ao ver seu namorado, foi deixar um lágrima solitária escapar de seu olhar.

- Me desculpa – Ela sussurrou sem saber a exatamente o que se referia – Eu não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo, e nem pedi para que Charlie incomodasse você.

Edward suspirou fundo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, esperando que aquilo mostrasse a Isabella o quão enganada ela estava.

- Bells, seu pais fez a coisa certa. Eu estava louco lá em casa, queria estar aqui com você, mas não sabia se você me queria por perto.

- Eu sempre quero você por perto.

- Você pediu que eu fosse embora ontem.

- Ontem eu estava louca... Eu queria você aqui do meu lado no segundo em que você entrou em seu carro.

Edward sorriu torto, e deu mais um beijo em sua namorada, dessa vez apertou um pouco o abraço que estava dando nela. E foi então que a tensão inicial passou, e ele sentiu o corpo de Bella um pouco febril.

- Você está com frio Bells?

- Só um pouco, mas agora está melhor, de verdade. Kate disse que era normal isso, você não lembra?

- Aham, mas venha, deixa eu cobrir você.

Sem muito jeito, Edward puxou o cobertor para cima o corpo de Bella, e conseqüentemente se cobriu também.

- E então, você quer me explicar porque está chorando?

Bella levantou mais uma vez seu olhar para Edward, mas dessa vez se entreolharam por muito mais tempo antes que Bella indicasse que fosse responder. Ela engoliu em seca e parecia querer forças para responder aquilo.

- Eu estou grávida – Parecia que ela estava lhe confessando isso.

- Eu sei, meu amor.

- A gente vai ter um bebê, Edward, você consegue ver a gravidade disso? – Ela falou arfando.

- A gente tem opções, Bells...

- Mas ai é que está o problema, Edward. Eu não vou fazer um aborto, em hipótese alguma vou cometer um assassinato contra meu próprio bebê. Ele é inocente, nós dois que somos os errados nessa historia.

- Eu jamais permitia que recorrêssemos a essa opção, eu até mesmo joguei o panfleto que falava sobre isso fora, e também não permitiria que você fizesse algo como isso caso quisesse.

Bella concordou com a cabeça. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentia um pouco de sua preocupação ir embora de seu corpo. Era possível até mesmo sentir a tensão diminuir entre os dois.

Ela olhou para Edward como uma expressão culpada depois de um tempo, com os olhos cheios de medo e apreensão.

- Eu não acho que vou ser capaz de dar o nosso bebê para a adoção. Quero dizer, não vou ser capaz de passar o resto da minha vida imaginando como ele ou ela está. Não vou conseguir dormir de noite sem saber se ele está com frio, com fome, se tem uma cama para deitar, se estar feliz, se tem roupas, se está bem ou doente, se ele tem pais bons que cuidem dele direito, se ele teve a chance de brincar e sorrir. Não vou conseguir viver comigo mesma sem saber como ele aprendeu a andar de bicicleta, ou se ele está indo bem na escola e tem amigos, eu quero estar presente nos pequenos detalhes, e ter certeza de que ele ou ela está recebendo o amor e carinho que somente eu e você podemos dar de verdade.

- Eu sei, Bells...

- Não, Edward. Eu sei que você quer optar pela adoção, e eu realmente entendo você. Mas eu não quero isso...

- Bell...

- Se você quiser continuar sua vida tudo bem, mas eu não vou dar meu filho para a adoção, eu não viver na duvida...

- Você está me deixando ir embora?

Bella concordou com a cabeça, e então viu o rosto de Edward perder a cor gradualmente.

- Eu amo você, Edward, muito mais do que você pode pelo menos sonhar em amar alguém um dia. Mas é meu filho que nós estamos falando, e embora eu saiba que nós somos muito jovens, eu não fui criada para deixar as coisas para trás. Eu fui criada por meus pais com todo o amor que eles podiam me dar, e eu quero fazer o mesmo por meu bebê, eu não posso simplesmente dar ele ou ela para a adoção.

Bella mal tinha consciência de que seus braços abraçavam sua barriga protetoramente. Ela apenas sentiu a mão de Edward tentar ganhar espaço até cobrir toda aquela região. Ele então pediu pela atenção de seu olhar, e não demorou a ganhar.

- Bells, se você está concluindo isso por causa daquela pergunta que eu fiz a médica, fique sabendo que foi apenas por curiosidade. Eu passei a noite inteira pensando sobre o que poderíamos fazer, e cheguei a várias conclusões. Primeiro era que o aborto estava fora de questão, depois decidi que dar para a adoção ser algo que eu não conseguiria conviver, e caso você não quisesse assumir nosso bebê, nós poderíamos pedir ajuda dos meus pais para isso, pois eu sei que eles cuidariam do nosso filho como ele merece. Mas eu também decidi que, caso você eu ficássemos com essa criança, eu encontraria um emprego e formaria nossa família com você, embora fossemos passar por dificuldades...

- Você está dizendo que... – Bella começou, mas de repente estava emocionada demais para concluir.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Edward prometeu lhe dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios, desejando que aquilo servisse mais que palavras.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

**Bom, finalmente saiu o segundo capítulo... enorme, mais saiu...**

**Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado, de verdade...**


End file.
